Frosting
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Pinkie Pie is called to Manehattan by the Map to solve a problem of some sort. She takes a new friend with her, runs into a certain somepony, and when a new love begins to develop, Pinkie wonders if it was really just the Map that was telling her to go to Manehattan... I don't own anything! MLP FiM goes to Hasbro! Cover is by me! Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich and Vinyl x Octavia!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was sunny, bright, and happy-go-lucky in Ponyville. All the ponies were going about their daily business matters: Octavia was rehearsing for a concert in Manehattan, Lyra and BonBon were setting up town hall for an event, Derpy and the Doctor were busy inventing things in the Tardis, and the Mane Six were busy doing their own things as well.

Pinkie Pie was at Sugar Cube Corner, making cupcakes. She was humming to her tune: "Smile".

"Hey, Gummy," the party pony said to her pet alligator; he blinked his eyes.

"Should I make these with chocolate coloured cake, or vanilla?"

Gummy blinked both his purple eyes again.

Pinkie gasped with practical stars in her sky blue eyes.

"Both?! Of course!" she exclaimed happily.

So, she baked a marble cake with chocolate and vanilla frosting, so that would match the cake as well. Pinkie smiled a wide smile.

"I couldn't have done it without ya, Gummy!" she giggled, kissing the green one's cheek.

Gummy opened up his toothless mouth and started gnawing on his owner's pink nose. Pinkie giggled as she found it funny. Suddenly, the mare felt something familiar on her body react.

"Huh?"

She looked down at her cutie mark and saw it illuminating! She gasped dramatically.

"The Map! It's calling me!" she squealed.

Pinkie may have been slightly airheaded, but she knew to be somewhat serious when it came to answering a call like this. See, whenever there was a friendship problem somewhere in Equestria, she and some of her other selected friends would go there and heed its call. Once, she got sent to a town where everyone had the same cutie mark: An equal sign! However, she had gotten her cutie mark ripped off of her flank at that town. She got it back in the end, but it was still a very scary experience. Another time, the Map called her and Rainbow Dash to a place called Griffonstone. When they went there, they found Gilda Griffon, and they thought they needed to get a golden statue. However, what they really needed to do was teach Gilda and the other griffon's about friendship and caring.

"Twilight!" an eager Pinkie Pie burst into the throne room belonging to her alicorn friend. "I came as soon as I saw my flank glowing! What's the problem?!"

Twilight Sparkle was a purple alicorn princess who was the Princess of Friendship, and she was also a bookworm. She came off of her throne and stared at Pinkie.

"Oh, hehe, right…" the pink mare gave off wryly, "You don't know what the problem is until you go to where it is."

Twilight nodded and smiled.

Pinkie hopped over to the map to see where she-and/or a friend-had to go this time. However, when she got there, she saw something she had never seen on the map before: A single cutie mark hovering over the location. That cutie mark was hers. What did this mean?

"That's strange…" Twilight puzzled, "Only you have to go, Pinkie."

"Oooo!~" was her reply.

"Maybeit'sbecausethere'sapartythatneedsplanningandonlyIcangothereandplanit!"

Twilight's purple eyes shrunk down, her ears drooped, and she was speechless. She then took in a breath like Cadence taught her to do.

"Well, maybe so," the alicorn said, turning.

Pinkie grinned from ear-to-ear.

*Squee*

"Well, then," Pinkie Pie said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "I'd better start packing and go to…

Where again?" she asked.

"Manehattan." Twilight replied.

"Manehattan!" Pinkie repeated.

Pinkie had packed bits, warm clothes, swim clothes, and of course, her party cannon! She was just hopping down the road to the train station, when she saw a grey mare with tar black hair on her way somewhere too.

Now, Pinkie knows everypony in town, so, she knows that this mare is:

"Octavia Melody!"

The grey earth pony looked over and saw her.

"Oh, you're that mare that was at the Gala making my cello performance all wonky." the British mare said plainly.

Pinkie Pie gasped.

"You DO remember me!" she exclaimed, glomping Octavia who flinched.

"Where are you headed?" Pinkie inquired, tilting her head.

"Manehattan," came her reply.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I'm going there too!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"That's… nice." Octavia said hesitantly.

"Hey! Maybe we should hang out there, together! We could learn about each other more!" Pinkie suggested, zooming about. "I mean, I may know a lot about everypony here, but you are like a mystery to me! Isn't that straaaange?~"

Octavia's violet eyes shrunk. Now, Octavia didn't have any trouble with getting to know anypony, even if they were a little eccentric. However, Pinkie Pie was a little too eccentric for her likings. She wanted to say no, but she knew that even if she said no, Pinkie Pie would still not leave her alone!

"Ehem… alright... " she gave off a mental sigh and a groan.

Pinkie jumped up with glee! "WHOOPEE!"

Octavia shook with fear; this was going to be a strange visit to Manehattan.

After buying the tickets, finding their seats, Pinkie and Octavia were stuck for conversation. Well, Octavia was. Pinkie, of course, would not stop talking! She went from talking about her life, her cutie mark, and then she talked about frosting!

"Uh, Pinkie?" Octavia tried.

Pinkie halted after saying, "And then I said, "Oatmeal? Are you cra-?!"

And then she decided to listen to Octavia's words.

"This is all very… fascinating, but, maybe we should discuss normal matters, yes?" the British mare requested.

Pinkie stared blankly at Octavia. 'Normal? What does normal mean?' the pink pony thought. 'Woah! My voice echos in my head! Echo… echo… Wait, what was I thinking about again? Oh, yeah!'

Pinkie looked back up at Octavia who was just across from her. "What's normal?" she asked in a clueless tone.

Octavia face-hooved herself, baring her teeth.

"Nevermind…" she grumbled.

Instead, they decided to talk about why they were going to Manehattan.

"I'm going to perform a concert there. I hope that nothing goes wrong like it did at the Gala." Octavia explained, glancing at Pinkie Pie.

"Oooh! Glancing is fun!" she clapped her hooves together. "My turn!"

She too shot a glance at the pony across from her. Octavia rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Pinkie did too, but she didn't see anything, which made her confused.

"So, why are you traveling to Manehattan?" Octavia asked.

Pinkie looked back down at her. "Well, you see…" she began, "My friend, Princess Twilight, has a map that tells each of us where to go to usually resolve a friendship problem!" she finished in a speedy voice.

Octavia had a poker face.

"If that's so, then why isn't anyone else with you?" she asked.

"Oh! It's just me! The map only called me!" Pinkie replied.

"But why?" Octavia asked.

Pinkie opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped.

"Huh… I don't know." she said, "We don't really know how the map works. We just do what it tells us."

Octavia looked confused and quizzical. "Uh-huh…" she said slowly.

"Hey! I can talk slowly too!" Pinkie said.

"Okey-dokey-lokey...~" she added, stretching her words.

Octavia sighed.

"You know," Pinkie said, "If I'm not too busy trying to solve the friendship problem, I'll come see you perform!"

Octavia gasped, her eyes shrunk, and her jaw dropped down to the floor. She was all for ponies coming to see her perform, but not Pinkie Pie! After what happened at the Grand Galloping Gala, she had always been kind of scared to perform in fear of Pinkie or another pony just like her spoiling her performance.

"Erm… that's quite alright, Pinkie…" Octavia tried, being careful not to hurt her feelings.

"You really don't have to…" she gulped.

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie scoffed, "You don't have to be so modest! I'll come to your performance! You were soooo nice to come around with me to Manehattan, so, it's the least I can do to repay you!"

Octavia tried to argue again, but found that her voice was lost. She had no choice but let Pinkie Pie come to her performance.

Soon, the train had found its way to the station in Manehattan, unloading its passengers. Pinkie hopped out of the car, Octavia following closely behind. Octavia had not only packed her suitcase full of all the necessities she'll need for Manehattan, but also a big case for her cello. Pinkie offered to help her with her luggage, but Octavia rapidly-but politely-denied her. Pinkie was confused, but didn't object to the blackett's request.

"Now, you just go off and do… whatever it is that you're supposed to do." Octavia said, once arriving at the hotel, "I have to check in here and get a room!"

The cellist walked into the hotel's main lobby room where ponies had been waiting, checking in and checking out.

The desk clerk asked, "Names?" which confused Octavia.

"Names? But there's only one me." she pointed out.

The desk clerk shook his head and pointed behind her. Octavia looked back and gasped.

"Hey, Octavia!" the voice said.

"Pinkie Pie! What in the bloody heck are you doing here?!" she snapped, her left bottom eyelid twitching.

"Well, for one: You left your suitcase behind, silly!" she explained, holding up the leather suitcase.

Octavia's violet eyes shrunk slightly.

"Oh… Thanks." she mumbled and took the case and set it by her cello which resided in its own case.

"And second of all: I don't know what it is I'm supposed to do here! So, I don't know where to go!" Pinkie continued.

Octavia bared her teeth.

"So, that brings us to the third thing: I want to stay with you during my time here!" Pinkie squealed.

Sweat beads covered Octavia's head, neck, and everywhere else in between! First, she wants to come with her on the train, next she wants to come to her concert, and now this?!

"Why can't you just get your own room?!" Octavia asked dryly.

"Because, I don't have enough bits for that!" Pinkie replied.

"Ugh! Fine! You can stay with me!" Octavia groaned.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered.

Octavia only rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Done! This is my new Romantic Comedy/Friendship fanfiction! No! This isn't going to be OctaviaxPinkiePie!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once getting up to their hotel room, Pinkie Pie immediately burst into it, jumping around and checking things out. Octavia just walked delicately into the room and set her luggage next to the first queen sized bed when one were to first walk in.

"Ooh! It's so nice!" Pinkie exclaimed, her blue eyes brightening up; Octavia just nodded.

Pinkie smiled at Octavia pleasantly, and the gray mare just smiled back a little.

'Maybe this won't be so bad, after all…' she thought.

"Hey, Octavia," Pinkie said.

"Yes?" the gray mare answered pleasantly.

"I'm gonna go walk around town to see where I can help out, wanna come?" the pink mare asked, hopping over to the door.

"That's really quite kind of you, Pinkie, but I have to rehearse," Octavia replied, getting out her cello, "My concert is two weeks from now."

Pinkie shrugged and hopped out the door.

"I'll be back!" the party pony exclaimed.

So, Pinkie hopped around town, asking everypony she saw if they needed help with a friendship problem.

Half of them said, "Just walk away slowly…" under their breaths, then they would back away slowly.

Pinkie just shrugged it off and continued to her soul searching.

Then, after some wandering around, she ran into a certain somepony…

She was walking around the center of Manehattan, adoring the sights. She even saw a store that sold things for 1 bit! She had went inside and asked if they sold pie. They just stepped away said to try the bakery on Mane Street. She did, and then she was able to buy a cherry pie to share with Octavia later. Then, she got a sense in her tail, eyes, and her cutie mark; a feeling she had never gotten before! Her tail quivered, her eyes blinked three times, and her cutie mark balloons expanded and then contracted.

"OOH! New Pinkie Sense! Cool!" she exclaimed, shooting up like a bottle rocket.

She knew that her Pinkie Sense was telling her to go to 354 Trot Lane on the other side of town. When she got there, she was greeted by green, blue, and pink balloons, streamers, and the sound of party music!

"I know what this means…" she whispered seriously, "A… PARTAAAAAAAYYYYY!~"

She shot up like a firework this time and galloped over to the place where the party seemed to be happening.

It was amazing! There was cake, balloons, streamers, and a party cannon like hers!

'Wait! There's only one other pony I know who has a party cannon like mine: …' she paused in her train of thought to look around for that pony.

Then, her vision halted upon seeing… him! A colt with creamy orange fur, chocolate brown coloured hair that was styled like Pinkie's, a cutie mark that looked like a cheese sandwich and an accordion, and green eyes. The colt was performing on an accordion for a group of sitting fillies, eager to be wowed by his amazing skills with the instrument. Pinkie recognized this colt as Cheese Sandwich; a colt who helped her plan her friend Rainbow Dash's Birthaversary. He was a party planner like her, and boy did he know how to throw a bash! Maybe this is why the Map called her here? Maybe Cheese needed help planning another party?

"Cheese!" Pinkie called out to him.

Cheese halted when his ears and tail started to twitch. That alerted him that something was nearby. He looked up from his playing and saw a pink party pony grinning from ear-to-ear, waving at him.

"Pinkie Pie!" he exclaimed, dashing over to her.

He hugged her unexpectedly. Pinkie was caught off guard by this, but hugged back with equal enthusiasm.

(A/N: Nowacking: AAAAHHH!*Shipping!*)

After the hug, they both laughed at each other's company.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked her fellow party planner.

"You know, the usual: Planning parties!" the brunette explained, smiling.

"And you?" he asked.

Pinkie then explained in a fast voice her reason for being in Manehattan.

Cheese smiled warmly.

"Really?" he said, and Pinkie nodded.

"Well," Cheese began turning around.

"I'm here to plan quite a few parties for like two weeks. So, if you want to join me in planning them, you can!" he offered.

Pinkie got practical stars in her eyes again.

"Really?! That's sounds party-tastic!" the party pony exclaimed.

Cheese looked at Pinkie strangely.

"Is that your new catchphrase?" he inquired.

Pinkie nodded. "I guess it is,"

Cheese blinked twice.

"I… LOVE IT!" he exclaimed, jumping for joy.

Pinkie blushed a nice shade of pink. Luckily she was mostly pink, so Cheese wouldn't notice.

The rest of that morning, Pinkie helped Cheese entertain the fillies at the party, making the mom highly recommend the two to her friends who all had foals with upcoming birthdays. Then, Pinkie and Cheese decided to walk around Manehattan and talk about what's happened ever since they last saw each other.

"Wow, so your cutie mark really glows when that happens?" Cheese said after hearing about the Map.

Pinkie nodded.

"Hey, didn't you say that maybe planning that party was why the Map called you here?" Cheese asked her.

Pinkie remembered that and looked at her cutie mark. However, it wasn't illuminating like it should when her mission is finished.

"Huh… guess not…" Pinkie said, her ears drooping down.

Cheese placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder in comfort.

Soon, they arrived back at the hotel Pinkie was staying at with Octavia.

"Hey, this where I'm staying while I'm here!" Pinkie exclaimed, leaning her head back to marvel at the giant building.

"Hey, I'm staying here too!" Cheese said, his green eyes brightening up.

"Really?!" Pinkie asked in amazement.

He nodded.

"Wow! Maybe our hotel rooms are close to each others?" the pink mare suggested.

They looked at each other then at the hotel again. In the blink of an eye, they both zoomed into the hotel, up the stairs, and at the room where Pinkie was staying at.

"This is my room," she said, gesturing to the door in front of the two.

Cheese smiled ear-to-ear.

"My room is right across from yours!" he exclaimed, hopping over to the door across from hers.

Pinkie smiled ear to ear too. They both promised each other they would visit and keep conversation.

When Pinkie walked back into her hotel room, she was about to announce that she was back. However, she noticed that Octavia was fast asleep! She was leaning on her cello, still holding it like she was playing. Pinkie smiled and walked over to her quietly so she wouldn't wake her up. She carefully placed the gray mare into her bed, covering her up.

'Might as well put her cello away too.' Pinkie thought.

So, she did and crawled into the second bed next to Octavia's.

"Night-night!" she whisper exclaimed, shutting the light off.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated this story, but I've been… busy.

Shadow: Yeah, and by busy, you mean procrastinating so you can work on other stories.

Hey, I have school work too!

Shadow: True, but still…

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After waking up, Octavia noticed that she was in bed.

"What the-?"

It was weird because she didn't remember going to bed last night. She looked around for something, but only saw a sleeping Pinkie Pie on the bed parallel to hers.

'Did she...?' Octavia wondered as she blushed.

Outside, the birds were tweeting and the sun was shining brightly, and that meant to they gray mare that she needed to get up and start practicing. She silently got up out of bed, being careful not to wake her roommate from her pleasant slumber, got her cello out of its case, and started playing gentle notes on it.

After practicing, she decided it was time to wake Pinkie up.

"Ehm… Wakey-wakey?" she tried, jiggling the pink mare.

She didn't wake up or even stir. She tried again, but nothing came of it just like before. She looked around for something to aid her in waking her roommate up. Her gorgeous violet eyes glimmered in the sunlight as they gazed across the room. Then, she saw it: Pinkie's Party Cannon! Now, she didn't know how to work a canon. Celestia forbid, she never thought she ever have to even _use_ one in the first place. However, this calls for desperate measures! She looked at from top to bottom. Then she noticed the white string she had seen Pinkie pull to make it go off. She grabbed it as if it were something revolting like rotten, moldy crumpets and covered her ear with her hoof.

"It's morning!"

This shocked Octavia so much, she pulled the string and it went of with a party noise maker sound! Pinkie had just woken up and that shocked the blackette mare into pulling it.

"Ooh! You decided to greet me in the morning with my party cannon!" Pinkie exclaimed, glomping her.

Octavia flinched and blushed in response.

'Pinkie Pie is so… random…' she thought in annoyment.

Pinkie Pie had somehow convinced Octavia to trot around Manehattan that morning to do some sightseeing.

Octavia had said, "That sounds lovely, but I have to practice for my recital," and tried to take out her cello again.

She had already practiced that morning after breakfast, but she wanted to avoid being with Pinkie Pie at all costs!

Pinkie had giggled and said, "But you already practiced, silly!" and pulled her to the door, "It's time to take a break and have some F-U-N!"

Octavia had considered ditching Pinkie while she wasn't looking, but then thought it would hurt her feelings, so, she disregarded it.

As they trotted around, Pinkie had mentioned running into Cheese Sandwich and how she had helped throw a party with him.

Octavia asked her if she liked him and she just blushed and said, "Do you like cake frosting?"

Octavia took that as the fact that Pinkie might have something for this "Cheese" guy. Wait! Maybe this is an opportunity. Pinkie had said that he was staying in the room across from them, so, if Pinkie likes him, maybe she can convince her to stay with him instead of her!

'Yeah, that's it!' she thought, smirking.

All she had to do was convince her!

"Hey, Octavia!" Pinkie called out to her.

She broke out of her planning state and noticed Pinkie at the front of a store, motioning for her to come hither. She did.

"Oh, what is it now?" the British mare groaned.

"Look! This store sells musical instruments," Pinkie exclaimed, pointing to the store in front of her.

Octavia looked and saw the window said, "Mane Attraction's Instrument Store" in big, blue letters.

"So it does," Octavia sighed.

"Wanna go in?" Pinkie asked.

Octavia whipped her head towards the party pony. "Say what?!"

Pinkie smiled widely at her. Octavia didn't really want to go into a store with Pinkie Pie; she might cause a scene.

"Ehem… uh, that's quite alright, Pinkie…" she lied, faking a cough.

She really did want to go into the store, but if she had to bring Pinkie in with her, then forget it! Even if it was a music store…

"Wait just a minute!" Pinkie said, narrowing her eyes.

What was Pinkie up to?

"I know what's going on…" she said in an antagonizing tone, stalking towards Octavia.

"You… do?" Octavia wondered, backing up.

Sweat beads glazed her neck and forehead, and she gulped in fear. Was Pinkie catching on to her?

"Yes… you thought you could hide it from me, did you?" Pinkie pressed further, making Octavia lean back. Pinkie Pie was now hovering over the helpless mare who was feeling scared, frozen, and nervous. She flinched and closed her eyes for what was to come.

"You want to go in by yourself!"

Octavia opened her violet orbs up in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"I said…~" Pinkie stretched out, helping her up.

"You want to go inside by yourself!" she repeated.

Octavia calmed her racing heart down.

"Oh… I see…" she sighed in relief.

For a moment there, she had thought that Pinkie had figured out her plan to make her switch rooms with her. Thank Celestia!

"You'd really let me go in by myself?" Octavia inquired, a quizzical look on her face.

Pinkie nodded and grinned. Octavia blushed and felt something jerk at her heart space. Was she starting to feel like Pinkie really considered her a friend? And what about her? Was she starting to consider this hyperactive party pony her friend? She didn't know.

Octavia said she would be a little while, so, she said that Pinkie could just go wander around until she was done. She didn't put into account how she would contact Pinkie to let her know she was done, mostly because she wanted time to herself. Pinkie said she was going back to the hotel to visit Cheese Sandwich. Octavia took that as an opportunity for them to talk about things, maybe one of them being to be together and sleep in the same room. Then Octavia would be free!

As she looked at all the different instruments belonging to the string family, she saw something that caused her purple eyes to shake and get more shines in them: A cello! It was breathtaking!

(The cello in question:  webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=cool+looking+cellos&safe=strict&tbm=shop&spd=2468771628933427783) (A/N: God I hope this'll show up… if not, it's a Yamaha Svc 110 Silent Electric Cello)

She loved the way it looked! She wanted it, she need it, she craved it! She looked at the price tag as she pulled out her wallet.

"What?! 2,000 bits?!" she snapped, causing everypony to look her way.

She could really care less who was looking at her, because she wanted that cello! She simply couldn't afford that! She sighed in a sad tone and walked away from the priceless instrument. Bummer…

Meanwhile…

Pinkie and Cheese were laughing and giggling about something, when Cheese suddenly said, "You're so cute when you laugh!" in a gushy tone. Pinkie blushed, not just because she had been laughing so hard…

"Well, I better go find Octavia," Pinkie said, standing up.

Cheese halted her by grabbing her hoof. Pinkie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Uh, I am?" Pinkie remarked.

Cheese blushed and fussed with his puffy mane.

"Oh, yeah..." he whispered.

Pinkie stared at him with a quizzical look on her face but then gave a pleasant smile. Cheese blushed, but hid it in his tail.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me on a trot around Manehattan this evening?" he offered, shifting his green eyes away.

Pinkie blushed and thought about it. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he asking her on a… date? It would be nice to go on a trot with Cheese, but she had the whole Map Mission to deal with too. Mission, or trot? Mission, or trot? Mission, or trot?

'Wait! Maybe I can do both!' Pinkie thought to herself, 'Yeah, when I'm trotting around, I might see a pony or more that need help. And then, I'll help them solve it!'

She looked up at Cheese and smiled ear-to-ear.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed.

Cheese smiled and jumped for joy.

"Awesome!" the creamy-orange colt exclaimed.

After they bid farewell, Pinkie noticed Octavia walking down the hall.

"Octavia!" she called, waving.

Octavia didn't notice Pinkie's waves or calls, she was too busy staring down at her hooves, a sad expression on her face. Pinkie could see her long face from like a mile away, so, she zipped up to her to investigate.

"Hey, why the looooooong face?!" she asked, tilting Octavia's chin upwards.

Her violet eyes were clouded and red around the edges; she had been crying. Pinkie's expression changed slightly to worried and sad.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, tilting her head.

Octavia burst into tears again.

"It's musician stuff!" she cried, walking away. "You wouldn't understand."

Pinkie looked at Octavia with a sad expression on her face. Then, her sky blue eyes brightened up and she smiled. She caught up with Octavia and went the same steady pace with her. She started to sing.

 _Hey, why so glum? Please tell me, my fellow chum!_

 _I know something's bothering you…_

Octavia tried to turn away from Pinkie, but the party pony continued to sing.

 _Life may seem hard, unfair, and tough_

 _But if you try talking to a friend, it won't be so rough_

 _I know it's hard to talk about what's upsetting_

 _But there's something that you're not getting:_

Octavia looked up at her with stinging eyes. "What's that?" she asked dryly.

 _Joy is there!~_

 _Even if you feel sad, blue, and down_

 _I'll do what I can, to turn that frown upside down!~_

Pinkie picked up Octavia-"?!"-and zoomed down the hall to the elevator.

 _Life is like an elevator, it has ups and downs_

 _Just like anypony has smiles and frowns!_

 _You might not like how the downs feel, and that's true_

 _But let me say this: If you don't have them, then a family or friend won't come to you!_

The elevator stopped on the lobby floor, and Pinkie zoomed out the turnstile door with Octavia. She pointed up to the evening sky where it twinkled with starlite.

 _The stars, sky, sun, and moon aren't all in at the same time_

 _But just remember, you are you all the time._

 _If life gets you down and feeling blue_

 _Just give your friendly neighborhood Pinkie Pie a call, and I'll see what I can do_

 _If the life you lead meets a dead end_

 _Just remember: You can always call a friend!_

 _Friend's are joy, and joy is here!~_

They noticed two foals crying because their scooters had broke. Pinkie dashed over to them, leaving Octavia to observe. She saw that they were also wearing tennis shoes.

"Aha!" the pink mare exclaimed.

Then, quick as a wink she screwed the wheels to the foals' shoes; they had roller skates! They smiled and started skating around. Octavia saw this and gave a half smile. Pinkie smiled back and nodded. Octavia wiped her eyes and started to sing with her beautiful voice.

 _I believe I understand it all_

 _Because I feel all the dolour, I shouldn't fail and fall_

 _Because my heart is feeling down,_

 _I shouldn't put on a permanent frown!_

Octavia smiled at the twilit sky.

 _I know that friendship is here and friends are too_

 _It is necessary to feel all blue_

 _Joy is here!~_

 _Joy is here!_

 _Joy is here…_

Pinkie nodded at Octavia and smiled. She didn't know or want to admit it, but Octavia felt that this was the start of a beautiful friendship…

* * *

Done! God, I'm lazy with this story! Also, the lyrics in this fic are copyrighted by me!

Shadow: Yes you are…

Shut up!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening at 7:00 p.m., Pinkie told Octavia that she was going to go on a trot with Cheese Sandwich. Octavia said that was fine and continued to practice on her cello.

"You play beautifully," Pinkie complimented on her way out.

Octavia blushed and thanked her. Then, Pinkie was off!

"This is good… If she spends more time with him, then she'll want to stay with him." she said as soon as she knew that Pinkie was out of ear range.

Pinkie and Cheese left the hotel and started to talk about where they wanted to go.

"Well, I saw a bakery on my way back here," Pinkie suggested, "We could start there."

Cheese nodded.

When they got to the bakery, they saw a cake! It was not just any cake, it was absolutely beautiful and good-looking! It was one layer, it had pink icing, and brown frosting shaped like hearts all over it. It also had light pink and magenta ribbons decorating it.

Cheese and Pinkie looked at each other with happy expressions, then they ran up to the counter and said to the clerk, "We'll take that one, please!" at the same time, pointing to the cake.

The chubby colt lazily took the cake out of the display case and set it on the counter.

"19 bits, please." he droned, holding out his hoof.

Pinkie and Cheese kept their excited expressions glued to the cake, but then Cheese tossed the money in the colt's direction. They took the cake to a table outside the bakery to enjoy it!

The cake stood before them.

"So, you get half, I get half?" Pinkie asked, licking her lips.

"Sounds fair to me!" Cheese agreed.

Pinkie raised a knife above her head, brought it down, and so now, the cake was split in two equal halves. Both ponies licked their lips as saliva dripped down their chins.

Soon, all that was left of the cake was a few crumbs, the ribbons, and frosting on the faces of it's devourers. Cheese licked the frosting off of his face and belched. Pinkie laughed at this. Cheese smiled shyly. He noticed Pinkie still had frosting and crumbs on her face. He leaned across the table towards Pinkie.

"What are you? Huh?" she paused when she felt something warm and wet brush across her face.

She looked and saw Cheese licking the frosting and crumbs off her face! He started at her cheeks then worked his way over. _Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!_

'Why is my chest burning up?' Pinkie wondered, placing a hoof to her beating heart.

She also felt warmth rush to her cheeks.

'And now I'm blushing?!' she was at a loss for words, which was rare for Pinkie Pie!

After she was clean, Cheese pulled away and said, "Mmm, frosting." in a dreamy voice.

Pinkie couldn't find the right words to use. Should she laugh? Should she get mad at him?(Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.) Should she...? Then, she laughed.

"Thanks, Cheese…" she laughed as enthusiastically as possible.

He smiled back at her. They both broke out into laughter because they both had blushes across their faces.

At 7:30, Cheese said that he had to take Pinkie somewhere fun. She happily agreed to go! Pinkie is known for surprising people, but she was sure surprised when Cheese told her that the place they were going to was going to _be_ a surprise. She had her eyes closed as Cheese guided her to the location where the rest of the date was going to be- Wait! A date? Was that what this was? Had he asked her out on a date?

'A date?'

She halted.

"We're here!" Cheese exclaimed.

Pinkie took that as her cue to open her eyes. When she opened up her big sky blue eyes, she was amazed. She was now at a pool party! The pool was lighting up all different colours, ponies were swimming and dancing to music coming from a boom box, and there was banner with Pinkie Pie herself on it! She marveled at all the party had to offer to her party loving soul.

"Did… you do all this for me?" she asked Cheese.

He nodded and grinned from ear-to-ear. The fact that Cheese had done all of this just for her, made her feel happy! She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Cheese asked, rushing in front of her.

"I'm… so… HAPPY!~" she exclaimed, shooting up like a bottle rocket.

She zoomed here, there, and… EVERYWHERE! She was so happy! She hadn't felt this happy since her friends had last threw her a party for her birthday! And it's all thanks to Cheese Sandwich!

The party was a blast! All that was left for Pinkie to do was swim! Luckily, she had her swimwear with her, so she put it on.

"What do you think, Cheese?" she asked showing off her swimwear.

Cheese turned around and just like that, got a big, pink blush line across his face. Pinkie's swimsuit was a two-piece, and it was light pink with white ruffles around it, and it had plastic candies all over it. The male party pony was at a loss for words… He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful!

"Don't hang your mouth open, you'll catch parasprites!" Pinkie joked.

Cheese shook his head vigorously and broke out of his trance.

Pinkie climbed up to the diving board, ready to show off her skills.

"Here I…" she began, jumping up and down, "...Go!"

She jumped off. The wind blew through her ears, mane, and tail. Then, she landed with a splash! Everypony applauded, and Cheese held up a 10 on a card. As soon as the applause died down everypony waited for Pinkie to come back up. They waited for a few minutes, but then they started getting worried. Cheese looked his watch that had suddenly appeared on his wrist. This was NOT good!

"Hold on Pinkie," he said heroically, "I'm coming!"

And he held his breath and dove in. Just then, someone popped out of the water, shocking everypony. It was Pinkie Pie!

"Got ya!" she laughed.

She looked around for Cheese, but didn't see him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Then she gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! I worried him too much!" she said in a worried tone of voice.

She then dove under again to save him!

Cheese had started running out of breath! He didn't want to give up looking for Pinkie, so, he started to stir and sink. Then, he felt something grab him under his shoulders! Then, he blacked out…

Pinkie was gasping for air as she hovered over the still unconscious Cheese Sandwich.

"Are… you o...kay?" she asked him between breaths.

He didn't answer. Now Pinkie was worried! What could she do?! Then, a thought struck her: CPR! However, she felt like that would be like a kiss… She blushed as her heart pounded at the thought. She hesitated, but then decided her friend's life was more important! She applied pressure to his chest and started to lean in to give the second half of CPR: Mouth-to-mouth. Slowly… slowly…

*BANG!*

Cheese had shot up, hacking and coughing up water.

"Wow! That was strange!" he exclaimed, trying to force a laugh.

Then, he looked over and saw Pinkie Pie laying on her back, her eyes swirling around like she was hypnotized.

"Pinkie," he gasped, rushing over to her side, "are you okay?!"

"I love… frosting…" she replied woozily.

"Yep, you're gonna be fine!" Cheese exclaimed speedily, smiling.

* * *

Done! Sorry it's a little rushed, I got kinda lazy at the last minute.

Shadow: ….

Right…

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the party, Pinkie Pie fell asleep, so, Cheese decided to bring her back to the hotel. He carried her on his back, up to the hotel, and to the elevator. He felt her heart beating against his back… He sighed. He didn't really know why he was feeling this way about her, they were just fellow party ponies, right? Either way, he couldn't do anything like that to her, she might reject him and not wanna be his friend anymore. The elevator stopped at the floor where she was supposed to be at. He stepped out.

As he walked up to the door, he started to get a blush on his face for no reason. Pinkie's heart sounded like a drummer toy he had gotten for his birthday as a foal, and that made his heart warm and beat too.

'Why am I blushing? She's my friend…' he asked himself.

Then, the hotel door opened, revealing Octavia. She looked tired, because she had bags under her dull looking purple eyes.

"What do you want?" she droned.

Cheese tried to put on a smile to hide his nervousness on Pinkie's beating heart.

"Um, I brought Pinkie back?" he tried, turning so she could see.

Octavia's eyes scanned Pinkie's sleeping body. Then, she just slammed the door! Cheese flinched and looked at the door in confusion.

'Now what?' he asked himself.

Cheese had decided to go into his hotel room with Pinkie Pie. He'd just drop her off in the morning when Octavia wasn't so crabby. All seemed to be well, except for one problem: There was only one bed… He couldn't just let her sleep on the floor, that would be rude. Then, he decided:

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight,"

So, he pulled the covers down slightly, placed Pinkie in bed, and covered her up. She was still asleep with a wide smile on her face. Cheese looked at her softly. He had always looked at her and thought she was so cute! However, he didn't really think he was the best looking, so, she deserved better than him as a "special somepony". Still, she was cute, funny, and tons of fun to be around. Then, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He may have thought she didn't deserve him, but he couldn't help but have a small bit of fun with her.

Just as he was about to lay on the floor, he felt something grab his hoof! He gasped as he was pulled down to the bed, snuggling up to Pinkie… He looked down at the pink mare and blushed immensely. She was smiling and snuggling the brunette colt. Cheese wasn't sure if she was dreaming and needed a throw pillow of some sort to cuddle, but he did know that he liked this and wanted to cuddle as well. What could go wrong? So, he snuggled her as well… and they both slept.

The next morning, Pinkie was the first one to wake up and notice the sleeping colt next to her. When she saw him, she blushed a magenta colour and her eyes shook.

She wondered, 'What the? Why am I in bed with Cheese?' and she looked around.

She then saw that this wasn't her hotel room! She would've seen her party cannon beside her bed, and Octavia on the opposite bed as well. However, she was now in Cheese's room. She looked back at him and he was still sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Seeing him like this made something jerk at Pinkie's heart, and she smiled softly at him. Then, he started mumbling in his sleep.

"Pink…ie Pie…" was what she heard, and she blushed harder.

Why was Cheese saying her name in his sleep? Because he was dreaming about her?

'No! That's such a thought!' Pinkie denied, shaking her head.

'Oh no! Now my heart won't stop racing!' she thought, placing her hoof to her chest.

Then the door opened!

A white mare with a bundle of purple hair, purple eyes and a cleaning lady outfit burst into the room.

"Housekeeping!" she chimed.

Then, her smile faded and her purple eyes shrunk at the sight of the two ponies in bed. She blushed. Pinkie blushed, smiled nervously, and waved at her.

"Could I be interrupting something?" the maid asked.

Pinkie gasped and blushed.

"No, no no! It's not like that!" she assured, shaking her hooves back and forth.

"Ah, young love.~" the maid sighed, moving to the next room.

Pinkie was speechless and not feeling like her old Pinkie Pie self. Still being this close to Cheese in a bed made her heart pound and race faster than Rainbow Dash could fly! Her cheeks were glowing red, her eyes were shaky and bubbly, and she felt something pulling her heart like a pull along toy she had as a filly.

Then, she felt movement next to her! She looked down and saw Cheese moving around; he was waking up! Pinkie didn't know what to do; she didn't want him to wake up and see her like this! She looked around and decided the best thing to do was to get out and improvise.

Cheese opened his eyes and then stretched. He rubbed his eyes and sat up only to see Pinkie Pie sitting at the small coffee table looking down.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked cheerfully.

Cheese nodded and got up.

"Good morning, Pinkie!" he greeted, hopping over to her.

They both giggled and blushed at each other's company.

Afterwards, Pinkie said she had to head back to her room. Cheese agreed and bid farewell. However, before doing so, Pinkie gave Cheese a hug. Cheese hugged back, pretending not to be flustered by it.

Upon arriving back at her hotel room, Pinkie noticed that Octavia was still asleep. She still looked sleepy, probably from rehearsing too much last night, and she decided to let her sleep in more. She then left her a note that said:

Dear Octavia,

I'm going into town for a bit, I slept in Cheese's room last night, and also, there's some leftover sandwiches and pie if you get hungry. Don't spend too much on the cello, or you'll be too tired to perform! I'll be back soon!

Sincerely, Pinkie Pie ~❤

Then, she skipped out of the room!

Walking around town, she saw that music store that Octavia was looking into and decided to go looking around in it. When she did, she marveled at all the instrument that laid beyond the window! She looked around for a sousaphone that she could buy and take home, but she didn't see one anywhere! She hopped up to the checkout counter.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to the pony at the counter.

The pony lifted its head up, revealing it was actually a mare!

"Sheesh! I don't get a haircut and suddenly I'm a sir!" she droned.

Pinkie blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry… I was just wondering, do you have a sousaphone in here?" she asked, getting back her old Pinkie Pie attitude.

"Nope, sorry… have no idea what that is!" the mare droned, returning to sleep on the counter.

Pinkie looked confused at her, but then shrugged it off and hopped around some more.

Eventually, she came face to face with this amazing looking cello!

(A/N: That one Octavia was looking at.)

"OOH!~" she said, leaning back to look at it.

"You like that?" a male voice asked.

Pinkie turned around and saw a brown colt with shaggy dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty good!" Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, this one other mare thought so too." he said, chuckling.

Pinkie looked at him. Other mare?

"Who was she?" the party pony asked.

"Dunno, she was gray and had black hair. And she was a real sight…" he explained, swooning at the memory.

Pinkie finally got it; Octavia was looking at it.

She wondered, 'Huh, I wonder why she didn't buy it?'

Then she looked at the price tag and her eyes literally popped out of her head!

"What?! 2,000 bits!" she exclaimed, "This is madness!"

"No, it's a cello," the colt pointed out.

Pinkie was too busy thinking to laugh at it.

'Hm, if Octavia loves this cello so much…' she thought, rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"Hey, I may not have enough bits, but I am a super, duper party pony!" she exclaimed.

She grinned from ear-to-ear at the colt who was still laughing at his own joke.

Meanwhile…

Cheese was putting up party decorations for another foal's party. She wanted a ducky themed party, so, he was decorating it with yellow things, including ducks. The party hats had duck bills on them, the streamers were orange and yellow, and the tablecloths, plates, and napkins all had ducks on them.

There was also a banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Ground Shaker!" in yellow and orange letters.

Cheese had even set one of his party cannon's to go off after Ground Shaker blew out the candles. The mother was impressed at how fast he had done all of that!

"You are simply marvelous, Cheese Sandwich!" she complimented.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am!" he said, bowing. "And just call me Cheese."

Although he had had a great time putting on the party, there was still something bugging him: Pinkie. He had slept with her, and he didn't even know if she was just kidding, or if she really loved him and wanted him with her. Either way, he thought he was lucky to still have her as a friend. If he confessed something else to her and she rejected him, he might lose another one of the only friend's he ever had in his life! All he could do was hope and pray that everything else goes well with her…

As he walked home, Cheese found the setting sun quite pretty. As the sunset slowly transitioned into twilight, he was able to see shades of purple, blue and… _pink_ … Pink like her…

'No! She's just a friend!' he thought, smacking his face with his hoof.

'A really, fun, cute, hilarious friend…' he admitted, blushing and looking down.

He had to admit it and not deny it anymore: He was in love with her…

* * *

My God! Why am I so lazy with this story?!

Satoko: Temper, temper….

Oh, shut up!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The truth of the matter that Cheese was in love with Pinkie only made being around her all that more worse. Sure, he still loved being around her, but still, it's not easy to not lose your cool when you're around the mare or colt that you're in love with. Pinkie had even invited Cheese to go to Octavia's concert in a week, and he happily said yes.

Octavia, meanwhile, was busy plotting how to get Cheese and Pinkie to click together in order to get her out of her room. She then came up with a solution to get them to spend a lot of more time together, so they'd fall in love. Little did she know, they were already falling in love.

After her daily practice on her cello, she went over to Cheese's room and knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw him with a smile on his face.

"Octavia! Please, please, come in!" he exclaimed, pulling her in.

Octavia was about to protest, but was silenced by dance music pounding in her ears.

"Ah! What the blazes is this?!" she covered her ears and gritted her teeth.

"I'm celebrating!" Cheese exclaimed.

"That's, erm, lovely," she tried shouting over the loud music, "but I really need to speak with you!"

Cheese silenced the music and hopped in front of her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, erm," Octavia straightened out her bow tie.

"Pinkie Pie said she wanted to meet you at the park tonight at 8:00 p.m. tonight." she lied.

Even though she was a British, and their word was their bond, she felt she had to do this!

"Really?" Cheese asked, narrowing his green eyes.

Octavia gulped and sweated as she thought Cheese was getting onto her. He continued to stare at the gray mare with his piercing green eyes.

"REALLY?!"

Octavia sighed in relief as she found his optimism again.

"Okay, I'll go there!" he exclaimed, blowing bubbles around himself.

'Where did the bubble mixture come from?' Octavia wondered in her head.

Well, either way, he was hooked. Now all Octavia needed to do was tell Pinkie the same thing and then watch the sparks fly.

Meanwhile… with Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie was drawing a picture of someone. Unfortunately, she didn't realize what she was drawing, and when she did, she had a red line across her face. She had drawn a picture of Cheese Sandwich.

"Maybe I should try something else?" she said to herself.

She put her crayons and paper away, and decided to make lunch. She got out bread, cheese and a toaster. She toasted the bread and spread the Cheese Whiz all over it. She ate it up!

"Mmm... " she sighed, licking the cheese off her lips, "Cheese Sandwich…"

Then she realized what she ate and said!

"Oh no! I'm thinking about him!" she exclaimed in fear, pulling on her mane.

She didn't want to mind thinking about him, but she did! Why was she, anyway? Did she have feelings for him?

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Pinkie to jump in shock!

"Hey, are you okay?" a British voice asked her.

Pinkie opened her eyes and saw Octavia standing in the doorway, looking at her with question in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi, Octavia!" she exclaimed all too quickly.

Octavia walked over to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Pinkie nodded, even though she knew she was lying. Octavia shrugged her shoulders and went to get her cello.

"Hey, Octavia?" she asked her.

"Yes," she replied, standing her cello up.

"Do you ever not play that thing?" Pinkie asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Octavia shrugged in response.

After her lesson, she told Pinkie the same lie she told Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie blushed upon hearing this, because she said that Cheese wanted to meet her in a park. Romantic!

When they both got there, Pinkie said, "Hey," in a nervous tone.

Cheese said the same thing, but he sounded more nervous than her! They noticed below them was a picnic. It had plates, a basket, and cups and silverware set at it. They looked up at each other.

"Did you do this?" Pinkie asked.

Cheese shook his head.

"Did… you?" the brunette colt asked.

Pinkie shook her head.

"Then…" Cheese looked around.

"Who" Pinkie asked, looking around.

They both looked at each other at the same time.

"Did this?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they snickered before breaking out into laughter.

Soon, they forgot all about this "mystery pony" who set up this little picnic. They were too lost in conversation…

"...And then, my mom went, "Where's the frosting?!" and she gave me the death stare until I finally confessed that it was me who ate it all."

Pinkie laughed and snorted at this all.

"Well, that's how I got grounded from sweets for a week." Cheese added in, blushing.

"What?! Grounded from sweets?" Pinkie asked in disbelief.

Cheese nodded.

"Okay, now your turn." the orange colt said.

"Well, did I ever tell you about how I got my cutie mark?" Pinkie asked, and Cheese said no.

"Well…" she started.

She then told him how she lived on a rock farm, she saw a rainbow created by Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, and she felt so happy that she threw a party for her family and then she got her cutie mark.

"Wow! Interesting!" he said at the end, clapping his hooves.

Then, something just hit him.

"I just thought of something! I got my cutie mark because you threw a party that I saw when I came to Ponyville. And you wouldn't have gotten your cutie mark without Rainbow Dash's Rainboom, so, to conclude: ..."

Pinkie cut him off. "You wouldn't have gotten your cutie mark and we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for Dashie!"

Cheese smiled ear-to-ear and nodded, jumping up and down in glee. Next time he saw her, he would thank Rainbow Dash for giving him somepony to fall in love with and his cutie mark.

As they ate the sandwiches packed in the picnic, they kept taking glances at each other, but immediately looked away when one noticed the other was looking.

After the picnic, Cheese offered to walk Pinkie back.

Once they got back, Cheese said good-bye, but before he left, Pinkie did something unexpected. She pecked him on the cheek! Cheese blushed in response to this. Pinkie noticed and got discouraged.

"Sorry, I d-"

She was cut off by a peck on her cheek. She blushed and looked at Cheese with embarrassment in his eyes. They both looked at each other with red faces..

"So, uh, see you tomorrow?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie gave a nervous nod and backed away.

"Okie dokie lokie…" she whispered.

When Pinkie got back up to her hotel room, she saw Octavia still up and playing her cello.

"How was the date?" the gray mare asked, noticing her.

"It wasn't a date!" Pinkie replied quickly, blushing even more.

* * *

Done! I know it's been a while on this story, but I have school, chores, and a bunch of other shit to worry about.

Shadow: Either way, don't be lazy!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pinkie was awake while Octavia was asleep. She could not get that little gesture out of her head. She didn't know why she kissed Cheese, she just did. It was like she had no control over her body. Still, she did kind of like it when Cheese kissed her cheek. Then she blushed and pulled on her poofy hair.

'Darn it! Am I loco in the coco?!' she thought.

She looked over at the sleeping Octavia and sighed. Octavia was the only one here that she could try and talk to, but she was asleep. If she tried talking to Cheese about it, he might've kissed her on the lips!

'No! No! NO! I can't think like that!' she thought, shaking her head around.

CRASH!

She looked down and saw glass shards on the floor. She looked at the table where a vase used to be. She gasped and looked over at Octavia who was still sleeping, oddly enough.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Pinkie whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened, surprising Pinkie. She looked over and saw a silhouette of a stallion that looked familiar.

"Who's there?! I have a party cannon!" she warned, getting the cannon out.

The stallion walked into the room.

"Pinkie! Octavia! Are you okay?!"

The stallion was Cheese Sandwich! Pinkie's sky blue eyes shrunk and she blushed and bit her lower lip in shame.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" the brunette stallion asked in worry.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" she lied.

"I just accidentally knocked over a vase and it broke," she told him, "but, I'll clean it up." she reached for the shards.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Pinkie flinched and pulled her hooves away in pain! She looked at them and saw that they were cut and blood was leaking out of the wounds. Pinkie looked at her hooves and shaked in response. She got tears in her eyes and started sobbing. Cheese noticed and looked around in a panicky manner. He saw Octavia sleeping. He bit his lip in fear.

Then, Pinkie sobbed louder causing her tears to fly everywhere.

Suddenly, Octavia sat up in bed, her mane all messy.

"Whazzat?! Whozzat?!" she murmured, half asleep.

Her vision came into realization and she saw Cheese in her room! She freaked out.

"What in the wide world of Equestria are you doing in my bedroom?!" she shrieked, pulling up her covers.

Cheese blushed.

"I, uh, Pinkie! She, uh!" he stammered.

"Get out!" she shrieked, throwing her pillow at him.

Cheese easily dodged it by ducking.

"Wait! Pinkie's hurt!" he said, waving his hooves back forth.

Octavia was about to throw another pillow until Cheese said that. She dropped it and was frozen in place for a little bit.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

She got out of her bed and went over to the two. She may have been annoyed with Pinkie, but she still didn't like seeing ponies hurt.

Pinkie sniffed and showed the two her cut hooves. Octavia covered her mouth with her hooves and her expression turned into a sentimental one.

"What happened?!" she asked.

Pinkie sobbed and sniffed.

"I was awake, and I accidentally-*choke*- knocked over the vase and then Cheese came in. Afterwards, I-*huk!*-tried to clean it up and then I cut my hooves!" she explained, sobbing all the way through.

Tears gushed down her face.

"I slept through that?" Octavia asked.

Pinkie was too busy crying to answer. Cheese looked at her with a sad/sorrowful face. He slowly approached her, causing her to look up at him. She gasped when he suddenly picked her up and put her on his back. Warmth rushed to her cheeks.

"I'll take her to my room and get her hooves bandaged." he said to Octavia.

She nodded and crawled back into bed. With that, Cheese galloped away with Pinkie on his back. When they left, Octavia smiled to herself.

'This is turning out better than expected…'

Cheese went into his room, set Pinkie on the bed, and went into his suitcase to look for a Band-Aid. Pinkie stared at Cheese as he worked, her sky blue eyes shaking and her cheeks flushed. Why was he doing all of this for her? They were friends, but he seemed to be worried in a manner that made it seem like he… cared deeply about her… Like, as more than just a friend. Well… he did kiss her, even if it was on the cheek. What did the kiss mean? Did it mean that he loved her?

Suddenly, he popped up from his suitcase and turned to face her. "I got the bandages!" he exclaimed, smiling warmly. He walked over to the pink mare and took ahold of her right hoof first. Pinkie said nothing, she just bared her teeth and turned her head away with a flushed face. She sucked in air through her teeth and tried not to feel so awkward around him. Cheese heard this while he was wrapping her hoof, and looked up at her.

"You okay?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face.

Pinkie turned her head back to him and forced a smile.

"Y-yeah! I'm okay!" she lied.

Cheese gave off a mental sigh, something he hardly ever did.

"You're… thinking about _that,_ aren't you?" he asked her.

She gulped and blushed more. Her body was shivering and shaking at this.

"H-How did you know?" she stuttered, trying not to panic.

He pointed to his head.

"Cheesy-sense," he answered.

Pinkie rolled her eyes slightly. She had completely forgotten about that. Pinkie sighed and gathered up her courage. Just as Cheese had finished wrapping her right hoof, he grabbed the left and started wrapping it.

Once all her courage was gathered up, she took in a deep breath and asked him, "Why did you kiss me?"

Cheese jolted and made a noise in the back of his throat. He didn't speak for a while, or continue bandaging up Pinkie's hooves, he did, however, stare up into her sky blue orbs. They reminded him of his mother's eyes.

"Cheese?"

He exclaimed and snapped back to reality.

(A/N: Sorry, I can never get that part of Eminem's song out of my head! LOL!)

"Can you, uh, finish bandaging up my hooves?" she asked, sweating a little.

Cheese looked down and saw that he was only halfway done with his work. He laughed nervously at this and continued to bandage her hoof. When he was done, Pinkie was about to leave, but was halted by Cheese. He grabbed both of her hooves and examined them very closely.

"Uh, what are you?" she asked, not moving.

He brought them closer to his face and kissed both of them. Pinkie gasped and blushed at this! Her heart pounded, her eyes shook and were all bubbly, and her face was extremely hot.

Cheese looked up at her and whispered, "Forgive me…" and he looked away.

Pinkie looked at him with a sentimental expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked, coming closer.

Cheese looked into those beautiful, sky blue orbs, and Pinkie stared into his soft green ones.

"I... didn't mean to kiss your hooves. It's just that…" he sighed at the end.

Pinkie came closer. What was he trying to say to her?

He let out a "Heh," and sat on the bed with her.

"You told me how your childhood went, right?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, I was raised in an unhappy lifestyle on a rock farm and then my life got turned around by Dashie's sonic rainboom." Cheese nodded and his ears drooped.

"Well, I might as well tell you of my childhood." he said.

Pinkie raised her eyebrows at him.

'Here goes!' he thought.

" _When I was a filly, I was very happy. Living with my mom, dad, younger brother and my sister was about to move out."_

A young Cheese Sandwich hopped around, playing with his brother. His sister, Cheddar Explosion, was giggling as she chased him around. She had the same coat as Cheese and the same green eyes as well. However, her mane was a different colour: Dark orange. That was the reason they called her Cheddar Explosion.

"Cheese, you know I can't do this. I have to finish packing!" she panted.

"Then why are you still chasing me, college mare?" he asked in a playful tone.

She smirked and narrowed her green eyes while shaking her head at him.

That was to say, "Very funny." to him.

Cheese giggled and hopped up onto the couch.

"I still wish you didn't have to leave." he said before asking, "Don't you love us?"

Cheddar looked at her brother and sat down with him.

"Of course I do, I just have to have my own life now. I'm almost twenty." she explained.

Cheese looked at her coyly.

"I still don't think that's a good reason to leave home." he admitted truthfully.

"Will you ever come back?" he asked, batting his big, green eyes.

Cheddar knew she couldn't disappoint him.

"Of course. But just for visits!" she replied.

Cheese clapped his hooves and wrapped them around his sister's neck. She blushed and smiled and hugged him back.

After Cheddar bid her family farewell, she set out to fulfill her destiny and lifelong dream: Making cheddar products with bursting flavour!

" _After my sister left, my parents would often get into fights. Soon, it became so bad that they broke off their marriage and went their separate ways. My 'father' took my little brother, Cheesie, with him and I stayed with mom."_

A now 10 year old Cheese would walk around his school, trying to make friends. However, he always thought of his 'father' and little brother. He hated having a torn apart family. Still, he was kind of happy, still having his mother: Charity Bells. She was a church pony who baptized ponies in honour of Celestia. Cheese had been baptized when he was born, as did his sister and brother. Just thinking of them made his heart ache.

" _Later, when I turned 11, my mother passed away. I was then all alone…"_

Out of Flashback…

Cheese looked down and closed his eyes with his ears drooped, his face looked so hurt. Pinkie saw this and her face turned sentimental. She had never known… She knew he was so shy he ran away and found Ponyville where he saw Pinkie and learned to have fun again. But this, she had never known… She smiled softly at him in comfort. Just as a tear rolled down his cheek, she slowly wrapped her arm around the brunette colt and pulled him close. Cheese felt himself blush like mad, but as he inhaled her scent of cotton candy in her mane and cake in her fur, and he heard her heartbeat, he found himself lulled into her comfort. He returned her embrace happily and sighed out.

"Mmm…"

After what seemed like an eternity, they released the hug and stared into each other's eyes. Sky blue eyes met green ones. They slowly leaned into each other's faces, their eyelids drooping. Cheese was about to close the gap, but then heard a throat clear. His green eyes shot open and his pupils dilated. Pinkie looked away and fussed with her puffy pink tail.

"So, uh, what happened after your mom died?" she asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

Cheese blushed and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Right!" he replied, "Well, after my mother passed away, I was sent into a foster home. Unfortunately, nopony wanted to adopt me. Soon, I gave up trying to make friends. I wasn't lying when I said I was so shy nopony knew my name. Along with giving up friends, I gave up my hometown as well. I packed up, and left the town. I didn't know where I was going, and quite frankly, I didn't care." he explained.

"Then, when I came to Ponyville, and I saw everyone partying and laughing, I felt a rush of something inside of me. It reminded me of how happy I was before my family broke apart. For the first time in a long time, I smiled."

Flashback…

A young, 11 year old Cheese Sandwich looked around at the decorations. There were streamers, balloons, and confetti of all different colours! Ponies were cheering for somepony.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie!" they chanted enthusiastically.

Cheese's ears twitched at this. Just who was this "Pinkie" pony? He followed the cheering eagerly for no apparent reason, and when he located the source, he saw a group a fillies crowded around something. Curious, he pushed his way through the crowds and saw what all the fracas was about.

(A/N: Throwback to "Read it and Weep"!)

He saw a young filly with a pink coat, a puffy, magenta mane, sky blue eyes, her cutie mark was three balloons, and she was juggling while balancing on a ball. She was smiling ear-to-ear and everypony was watching her. He watched her with fascination. It was like he was drawn to her. He suddenly felt something tap him out of his trance.

He looked behind him and saw a cheese sandwich on a plate… all alone. Just like he was. He picked it up and stared at it. The gooey, yellow cheese oozing out of the perfectly toasted bread made him hungry for it. He was about to take a bit of it when-

"I see you like the food."

He jumped and the sandwich flew in the air. He soon came face-to-face with the pink filly he saw juggling. Their noses were like two centimeters away and he was blushing for some reason.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" she greeted in a bubbly tone, smiling at him.

He smiled slightly. He was about to say his name, but then. The cheese sandwich landed on both his and Pinkie's noses. They were now balancing it, watching it with hungry eyes. Pinkie giggled and snorted at this. Cheese soon laughed as well. For some reason, her laughter made him feel happy.

Then, Pinkie flicked her nose upwards, making the sandwich flip up and land in her hoof. Cheese looked at her with awe.

"You're amazing!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm Pinkie!" she joked.

Cheese smiled and straightened up his glasses a little. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Pinkie holding the sandwich out to him.

"What?" he asked, looking at it then at her.

She beamed at him.

"You found it, you eat it!" she said.

He slowly reached out and took it from her her, earning another smile from the pink party pony. He smiled at the sandwich in his hooves. He raised it high above his head and broke it into two equal pieces. He handed one out to Pinkie. She noticed and looked at him in confusion.

"Thanks… for making me happy." he whispered, blushing slightly.

Pinkie's sky blue eyes widened. She looked at the half of a sandwich in front of her, then back at the orange colt. She stared intensely at him for a moment or two. Then-

"Whoa!"

He was caught off guard by Pinkie who tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, his heart pounding.

"Usually whenever I give anypony some food, they eat it all to themselves. But you…" she paused and lifted herself up slightly and looked down at him.

"You took the liberty to share it with me!" she finished, her eyes sparkling and her mouth grinning from ear-to-ear.

*Squee!*

Cheese looked up at Pinkie for a moment. This filly was really nice. She gave him food, a hug, and a reason to smile. He felt he had to repay her favour.

After sharing the sandwich, Cheese offered to help Pinkie with the rest of the party.

"Okay! But are you sure you can handle it?" she asked, leaning in, examining him.

"Y-Yeah…" he admitted nervously.

"I mean, I've never thrown a party before. Not since… my sister and brother left." he started to feel sad again.

Pinkie noticed this and took action. She hugged him and cuddled his cheek. He blushed yet again at this. Pinkie looked directly into his bespectacled, green eyes.

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they would be proud to hear you're going to help a famous party planner." Cheese looked up at her with shaking, bubbly eyes.

"Are you this nice to everypony? Or…?" he asked.

"Well, I feel like a certain something is telling me to focus on you the most!" she admitted cheerfully and truthfully.

Cheese gasped and felt like lightning was rushing through all the corners of his body. Nopony had ever been this nice to him… He smiled again.

Pinkie was amazed to find a super-duper party pony like herself, only a boy version!

Cheese was first given the simple task of entertaining the youngest guests while Pinkie brought out the cake she and the Cakes made. Cheese looked around for something to use to entertain them, and saw an accordion. He took it and took in a deep breath. He pressed a few keys on it and moved it in the way you were supposed to, and a slight polka melody played. He grinned and continued playing. It was astonishing! Everypony started dancing along to the music, and when Pinkie came out to check on him, she was amazed to see how well he was doing!

Next, Cheese and Pinkie both had to sing "Happy Birthday" to the birthday foal: Derpy.

(A/N: I just love her!)

Pinkie told Cheese to bring the accordion and play it while they both sang it. He did as he was told and started playing the song in a polka melody.

 _Happy Birth-day to you!_

 _Happy Birth-day to you!_

 _Happy Birth-day, Dearest Derpy Hooves!~_

Cheese went all out with the last lyrics. He felt so appreciated that he just had to! He danced a merry jig with his fast feet around Pinkie while still playing his instrument.

 _Happy Birth-day tooooooo_

 _YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!~_

There was silence after Cheese stopped playing and Pinkie stopped singing. Everyone murmured for a moment but then, just as Cheese was about to feel sad again-

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!~"

Both Pinkie and Cheese were literally blown away by the cheers of the happy fillies and colts. Derpy even flew up and hugged them both.

"Thank you, Miss Pinkie and Mr. Accordion Colt!" she said.

"This was the best day ever!" she exclaimed, flying up and doing spins.

Even though she was dizzy afterwards, she didn't care. She just had the best day of her entire, pony life!

After the party, Cheese did the last thing Pinkie said party planners do after a birthday bash: Help clean up the mess.

"Hey, Pinkie?" Cheese said while sweeping up confetti.

She looked at him from her job of cleaning up the plates.

"Thanks for cheering me up." he said to her.

The party pony beamed at him. Cheese beamed back and continued sweeping.

After the whole "clean up" thing, Pinkie went over to Cheese who was sitting on a bench.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked cheerfully.

Cheese looked up with a normal expression.

"Hey, your party planning deeds you made me do made me think." he said.

"Oh?" Pinkie asked, joining him in his seat.

"Well, you said I was really good, right?" he asked.

"No, you weren't good… You were GREAT!" she exclaimed, blowing a noisemaker that came out of nowhere.

Cheese blushed and smiled.

"Why do you point that out?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I'm great, right?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Well, maybe party planning is what I'm meant to do." he suggested.

"Ya think?!" Pinkie asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"It's my super-special talent!" he declared.

Suddenly, he glowed momentarily and his heart felt extremely light!

After the glow faded, he looked around wondering what happened. Cheese saw Pinkie looking at him with a big ear-to-ear grin.

"What are you smiling for?" Cheese asked.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to his flank.

He looked at it, but instead of it being blank, it had a cutie mark on it! It looked like a cheese sandwich crossed with an accordion. He gasped and smiled widely.

"I got my cutie mark!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down.

He pulled a bubble wand out of nowhere and started waving it around, causing bubbles to form. Pinkie danced around popping them. They both hugged each other tightly without knowing it.

When they did notice, they pulled away from each other and stared into each other's big eyes. Cheese and Pinkie stepped away from each other once they had realized what they were doing and laughed nervously at each other with blush marks. "Well, I think I know what to do from now on!" Cheese declared.

"And that is to walk all over Equestria helping ponies plan parties whenever your senses tell you so?!" Pinkie asked rapidly.

"How did you know?" Cheese asked in disbelief.

"Just a hunch!" she answered, smiling from ear-to-ear.

*Squee!*

Cheese looked at her for a long time.

Then, he stifled a laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore! He burst out laughing and chortling! Pinkie soon followed along.

Afterwards, Cheese packed up and left Ponyville. Pinkie saw him off and gave him one of her party cannon to help. She smiled as she watched him leave. But then, she realized something: She never asked for his name! She was about to ask him, but he was gone. Her face turned a little disappointed.

End of Flashback…

Pinkie stared at Cheese for a bit. She had known him before she met him at Rainbow Dash's Birthaversary. She just never asked his name…

'It's like it was meant to be…' she thought, her sky blue eyes shaking and sparkling.

'It's like we were meant to be…' Cheese thought, his green eyes shaking and sparkling.

"Wow," Cheese laughed. "you really did help me become what I am now…"

Pinkie nodded with a cheerful look on her face.

"Anyway!"

Cheese nodded.

"Yeah, anyway!" he agreed awkwardly, sweat dropping.

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" the pink party pony asked.

"As I recall, you kissed me first." Cheese pointed out.

Pinkie blushed and her eyes shrunk. She knew that to be true.

"So, why did _you_ kiss me? Tell me first and then I'll say why I kissed you." Pinkie gulped.

She didn't know why she kissed him. A teensy part of her knew, but the rest of her was in denial. In her head, she was trying to come up with a good excuse as to why she kissed him.

'Maybe it was just to have some fun?' she wondered.

Then she shook her head.

'No! Um… maybe it was to tell him thanks for the date night?'

Then her face turned as red as her favourite hot sauce.

'No! No! No! No! It was NOT a date!' she told herself, shaking her head back and forth. 'It was just a picnic between friends!'

"Uh, are okay?"

Pinkie opened her eyes in surprise. She looked at Cheese who was staring at her. He somehow sensed her nervous aura and gave her a pleasant smile. She gulped and made a decision!

She stood up, said, "Thanks for bandaging up my hooves!" and galloped out of the room.

Cheese looked disappointed at this. He wanted to say something, but he also knew that she had to decide for herself whether or not she… loved him.

When Pinkie got back into her hotel room, she saw Octavia was awake and playing her cello. She noticed her.

"So? How did it go?" the gray mare inquired.

"Good," Pinkie answered.

"And your hooves?"

Pinkie walked in and sat on her bed. She lifted up her bandaged hooves and showed them to her.

"Are they alright?" she asked, setting down her cello.

"Well, they're a little sore, but other than that, they feel okay." the pink mare admitted, "And I got to know more about Cheese and his past."

"Oh? Like what?" Octavia asked, smiling.

Pinkie then told Octavia what Cheese had told her. By the end, Octavia's purple eyes were really wide.

"Wow… it's like you two are meant to be." she said.

Pinkie blushed.

"He's just my friend!" she exclaimed.

Octavia shrugged and laid back down. Pinkie sighed as her ear drooped. She laid down too.

'Meant to be, huh?' she thought before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Hey, I know it's been awhile since this story, but I was just uninspired. But now, I'm gonna work on it more.

Shadow: Good!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That morning, Octavia was practicing for her concert when suddenly-

SNAP!

She exclaimed in surprise as one of her strings snapped! She sighed as her ears drooped. Pinkie heard and approached her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did the world end?!"

Octavia stared at the pink mare.

"Would we still be here if it did?" she grumbled.

"Nah, I guess not." Pinkie shrugged.

"But when it does end, I'll go into all the bakeries in Equestria and eat each and every cake!" she exclaimed, pulling a cake over and eating it.

'Where did that come from?' Octavia wondered.

Octavia told Pinkie that she went to get a new string for her cello. Pinkie grinned and nodded once.

'She is always too happy…' she thought.

After Octavia left, Pinkie took this as her opportunity!

She went over to Cheese's room and knocked on his door. He answered and smiled upon seeing her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I need your help!" she replied.

Then, she went in all secretly.

"I'm on a mission!" she whisper-yelled.

"Oh! I love missions!" Cheese exclaimed.

'Almost as much as I love you…' he thought, blushing.

"Great! Now, here's the plan..."

She whispered the plan to him.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be so happy!" Cheese said after hearing the plan.

She shushed him.

"Right, right…" he whispered, giggling.

Octavia trotted around Manhattan looking for that music store she went into. She had luck finding it, but when she asked about cello strings, she was disappointed.

"What?! What do you mean you don't have any?!" she asked, slamming her hooves on the counter in anger.

"I mean, that we won't get any more until next month." the stallion explained, cowering under his desk.

"Next month?!" she shrieked, pulling her mane. "I have a concert in 6 days! How am I supposed to perform when I don't have all my strings?!"

"You could always buy a new cello."

Octavia sighed as her ears drooped.

"I don't have enough money for that…" the British mare sighed.

She walked out of the store, her head hung low, her eyes and ears drooped. She looked around at the happy fillies and colts, feeling sick with their happy expressions. Though, she did feel really jealous as well. The smiles reminded her of how happy Pinkie Pie always was. Pinkie… Why was she always so happy all the time? And why did she insist that she was her friend?

She didn't know…

All she really did know was that she was a failure. That's what she thought she knew. She took in a deep breath.

 _I comb the crowd, but I can't see your face out there, no…_

 _I'm playing now, won't wait on love…_

 _I'm paralyzed, from all these whispers in my brain_

 _I'm focused now, I won't give up…_

She thought of Pinkie Pie and her smile. For some reason her smile made her feel a little better. But then she thought of her broken cello again. Then, she thought of her friend, Vinyl. She missed her as well.

 _I'm resonant, won't stop for you_

 _Playing away, playing away_

 _You play your games, you bring me pain_

 _Playing away, playing away_

She lifted her tear-filled, purple eyes.

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry, I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry, I am Octavia_

She felt something drop on her head, causing her to look up. It started to rain and drizzle. She looked down and her ears drooped. Her tar black hair was soaked and her mascara was dripping.

"Just my luck…" she sobbed.

 _Ditch me now, but it's you who'll have lost it all_

 _Lost now and bleeding love_

 _Rain it pours, but I won't let it bring me down, no_

 _I'm playing now, won't wait on love_

She started running down the rainy sidewalk. Crying all the while. When she got to a bench, she started singing.

 _I'm resonant, won't stop for you_

 _Playing away, playing away_

 _Playing games, you bring me pain_

 _Playing away, playing away_

She sobbed and flinched as a carriage made a wave of water splash over the gray mare. She sobbed and cried as she now felt cold.

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _I am Octavia_

 _..._

 _I am Octavia_

She thought of all the times she and Pinkie spent together, the good, bad, and awkward ones. How she was trying to get rid of her, when all Pinkie was trying to do was make her try and have a little fun. To forget the strife for a while. She was… mean…

 _Born strong, believe none_

 _Dying over broken dreams_

 _Born strong, and raised with class!~ Oh, yeah!_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry_

 _I am Octavia_

 _I am Octavia_

 _You hurt me now, but I won't cry…_

She closed her eyes and let the tears drip and run down her cheeks.

'I'm crying…' she thought, her ears drooping.

"Octavia?"

She opened her eyes halfway in response to the familiar voice.

"Huh?" she wondered, looking up.

She saw a pink pony with a pink, poofy mane and sky blue eyes.

"P-Pinkie?" she stuttered.

Sure enough, it was her. She was wearing an umbrella hat, and was looking at Octavia with sympathy.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing the gray mare's tearstained face.

Octavia sniffed and shook her head. Pinkie looked at her in worry. She didn't like seeing her friend cry. She then smiled and got an idea. She gestured her hoof out to Octavia who gasped.

"W-Why are you?" she asked.

"Just take my hoof!" she commanded, smirking.

Octavia looked at her hoof, then shifted her eyes away. Then, she hesitantly took the pink pony's hoof and she pulled her friend off of the bench. Octavia sneezed.

"You cold?" Pinkie asked.

"Ya think?!" she snapped.

Pinkie's ears drooped in response, and her sky blue eyes shrunk. Once Octavia realized what she had done, she sighed calmly in response and closed her eyes.

"Sorry… I really am, it's just that…" she sighed again.

She explained that they didn't have anymore cello strings at the store.

Pinkie looked at her and placed a hoof on her shoulder in comfort. Octavia looked at Pinkie with a gaped mouth. Pinkie beamed at her friend in gray. Octavia couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Hey, don't worry!" Pinkie assured, "I've got something back in our room at the hotel that'll make you feel better."

Octavia's ears perked up at this.

"W-What is it?" she asked.

Pinkie giggled. "That's a surprise!"

Octavia sighed and said, "Alright, if you say so."

Then she sneezed again. Pinkie thought about something, then gasped as if a lightbulb appeared above her head.

Suddenly, Octavia gasped as she felt something get plopped onto her head.

"What in the bloody name of-?!" she looked up and saw an umbrella hat now on her head.

She looked over at Pinkie who beamed at her.

"Why did you put this on my head? I look ridiculous!" she said.

"You gotta stay dry somehow, or you'll catch a cold." Pinkie explained, walking a few steps ahead.

Octavia was about to object, but then decided she was right. They both trotted back in the direction of the hotel.

Along the way, Octavia asked where Pinkie was all day.

She just grinned and said, "Just walking around." while stretching her words.

Octavia was too tired and soaked to analyze how mysterious she was being.

When they got back inside the hotel, the desk clerk was shocked to see the two soaking wet mares. They walked up to the desk.

"Can I… help you?" he asked, stepping away slightly.

"Do you have any towels?" Octavia asked politely.

"Yes… I'll have some warm towels sent up to your room." the clerk said.

"Thanks! Bye!" Pinkie said, running up to the room with Octavia.

The clerk shook his head. "Fillies..."

When they got up to their room, they saw steaming towels sitting on their beds.

"Strange, they really are hot. But not wet, either." Octavia observed.

Pinkie hopped over to the towels and got them. She threw one at Octavia who immediately fell into its warm embrace and feel. She wrapped the giant, white, warm towel around her and it instantly, and practically, sucked up the water embedded in her mane and fur.

Even after she was dry, she kept the towel around her body to try and keep warm. For some odd reason, she still felt cold. She saw Pinkie doing the same thing, when she removed the towel from her head, her hair was now straight.

"Wow. You look totally different." Octavia said.

"Yeah, my hair can do this sometimes. Sometimes when I feel really sad, or hurt, it will be like this. But sometimes it'll do this under other circumstances. But it'll eventually-" she was cut off when her hair poofed back up.

"Do that!" she finished, smiling.

Octavia couldn't help but giggle a little.

After they dried off and warmed up, Octavia's hair was now all poofy and messy. Pinkie giggled and snorted at this.

"You think I look funny?" Octavia asked, irritated.

Pinkie giggled again and said, "Sorta." truthfully.

"But if it really bothers you, then go brush it." she added.

Octavia face-hoofed herself.

'Why didn't I think of that?' she thought, heading for the bathroom.

After brushing her mane and tail, she walked out to the room, which was now all dark. "Pinkie, why are the lights-?"

Suddenly, the lights got thrown back on, and streamers were thrown everywhere, and there were party noise makers sounding off. Octavia exclaimed in shock. She saw Pinkie, Cheese, and-

"V-Vinyl?!"

She saw a white unicorn, with a dark blue, light blue striped Skrillex-style mane and tail, and purple-lensed sunglasses.

"Hey, Octy!" she greeted, lifting her glasses up, revealing her dark raspberry coloured eyes.

"Vinyl! What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy with your job as a DJ?" Octavia said.

"I was, but I received a call from this here party planner, saying that you needed a friend or two." Vinyl explained, gesturing to Pinkie.

The pink party pony smiled.

*Squee!*

Octavia looked around at what she saw: Cheese, Pinkie, and her best friend Vinyl. Party decorations and cake, and a banner that said, "We Love You, Octavia!". She looked at all of it once, twice, and even thrice. She took all of it in, even the smiles of the three other ponies in the room.

"T-Thank you, everypony!"

She broke out into tears and sobbed in happiness. Pinkie walked over to her.

"You okay?" she asked. Octavia then threw her arms around Pinkie, sobbing all the while.

"Thank you, Pinkie!" she sobbed. "I'm so happy!"

Pinkie looked at her then hugged back.

"Group hug!" Cheese declared, joining in.

Vinyl soon found it too irresistible to stay out of it and joined in as well. Octavia blushed and smiled. She was really happy now.

They started partying, Vinyl was dancing with Octavia, and Cheese and Pinkie were outside on the deck of the hotel. They were watching the two mares inside dancing.

"They look like they're really good friends." Cheese observed.

Pinkie nodded and said, "Mmm," in agreement.

"You think they have a thing for each other?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so…" Cheese said dramatically.

They both smiled and said, "I KNOW so!" at the same time.

They noticed what they did and stared at each other. Then they both chuckled at each other. Pinkie looked down for a moment then looked up at Cheese with her giant, sky blue orbs. Cheese blushed a red colour and looked away.

They both sat in silence for a while before they both said,

"Cheese!"

"Pinkie!"

Then they both blushed and giggled.

"Y-You first, Cheese." she offered.

He gulped. He then took in a deep breath and let it out.

"How do you feel about me?!" he said rapidly.

He then opened his eyes and snuck a peek at Pinkie. She was blushed and breathing really fast.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She looked at him.

"Look, Cheese… I really don't know… you're a great friend. And I think I might like you and- I mean! But I would barely see you if I…" her voice trailed off as Cheese moved closer to her face.

"What are you…"

She was cut off when she felt Cheese's lips kiss hers… She blushed and her blue eyes shrunk in response. Her heart was beating really fast and loud, her body became immobile, and she felt her eyes slip close. She then found herself kissing back. She wrapped her hooves around his neck and pulled him in closer.

After a moment, both party ponies pulled away and stared at each other.

"Cheese…" she started to say.

Cheese put a hoof to her lips.

"Look, I know you wouldn't want a life of traveling far from home. I respect that. But, I just wanted to tell you that I… Love you Pinkamena Diane Pie. I'll love you always, but I just wanted a piece of you to have with me on my journeys forever. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy and away from home." he said, holding her hooves tightly.

Pinkie looked into his eyes. He _did_ love her… So much, in fact, he understood if she wanted to stay in Ponyville. He was willing to let her go.

"Cheese… I-"

"Pinkie! Cheese! Come in!"

Both party ponies looked over and saw Vinyl waving them in. They looked at each other. Pinkie placed a kiss on Cheese's cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks… For understanding." she whispered to him.

She took his hoof in hers and they both walked inside the room.

Octavia asked Pinkie about that surprise that she had for her. Pinkie smiled at Cheese, who winked. He dashed out of the room and came back with an oversized package. It was wrapped in gray and purple striped wrapping paper. Vinyl smiled as it reminded her of Octavia and how pretty she is. He gave it to Octavia and she looked down at it.

"Open it," he commanded, gesturing to it.

Pinkie smiled ear-to-ear at her, nodding.

*Squee*

She shrugged and did as she was told, being careful not to rip the paper. She liked saving the paper to make cards out of them.

She saw a giant, cardboard box that said, "To Octavia Melody, a great musician, friend, and singer. Hope this helps lighten the melody! From Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Vinyl Scratch."

She looked up at them curiously, wondering what it could be. She peeled the tape off and lifted the flaps of the box. Pinkie blew the packing peanuts away, causing them to cover the room, like a blizzard. When the 'blizzard' cleared, Octavia looked down in the box. When she did, she gasped long and deep. She saw a big instrument, known as a Yamaha Svc 110 Silent Electric Cello; the instrument she saw in the store! Her purple eyes widened and sparkled as she picked the instrument up out of its box and ran her hoof along its smooth surface.

"H-H-How did you?" she was at a loss for words at this point.

She reached into the box and pulled out a bow. She wondered what it sounded like. When she played it, it was like a dream. The music seemed to reach into the hearts of her friends, and everyone else in Manehattan. She took in a deep breath and started to sing.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 _Without you it's hard to survive_

She opened her eyes.

 _Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

 _Can't you hear my heartbeat so_

 _I can't let you go_

 _Want you in my life_

Cheese and Pinkie looked at each other. They seemed to be enchanted into the music and swept up into its spell.

 _Your arms are my castle_

 _Your heart is my sky_

 _They wipe away tears that I cry_

 _The good and the bad times_

 _We've been through them all_

 _You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

Vinyl looked at Octavia the whole time she was performing. Her beautiful, silky, black hair, her shiny, big, purple eyes, her flawless gray fur. She loved it all.

 _'_ _Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

 _Can't you hear my heartbeat so_

 _I can't let you go_

 _Want you in my life_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

Afterwards, everypony clapped at her performance. From the rooftops of other buildings in the city, to other ponies in the rooms of the hotel, everyone was astounded. Octavia blushed at this.

"Thanks you for loving that, I owe it all to this, here." she said, gesturing to her new instrument.

"Though, I must ask this: How did you get this?" she asked.

"Well, after you left the room, I went over to Cheese's to ask for his help. I needed his help planning a party for that stallion who worked in the music store where you saw that cello. He said if I did that, he would give it to me. But it was just too big a job for just me, I needed Cheese's help. Then, afterwards, we threw a bash. Soon, it started raining, and my Pinkie Sense was telling me to find you, Octavia. I told Cheese to prepare this little party for you. I also told him I would contact Vinyl and tell her to come here ASAP. " Pinkie explained.

"And, well, you know the rest." she added.

Octavia looked around at the party, at the ponies before her, and at her instrument.

"Th-Thank you. This is so nice!" she said, looking up with a thankful expression.

"Nopony ever done anything like this for me!" the gray mare added.

Everyone smiled at her. And you know what?

So did Octavia

* * *

Done! Was the kiss scene too sudden? Or did I already keep you waiting long enough?

Satoko: Yuck! Kissing is gross!

Oh, hush! You're young, you'll do it when you're old enough.

Satoko: Yeah, as if!

You know we Fanfiction-ers can do stuff to you guys, right?

Satoko: Oh, crap…

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Afterwards, everypony fell asleep. All except for Pinkie. She was too excited and too lovesick to fall asleep. She looked out the window, a can of whipped cream in her hoof. She stared up at the moon and squirted whipped cream in her hoof. She picked the creamy, white, sweet, treat off her hoof and swallowed it.

(A/N: This sounds wrong… Sorry.)

She was conflicted. She really wanted to stay in Ponyville with her friends, but she also wanted to go with Cheese at the same time. She now knew he loved her, but did she feel the same way? She wanted to say yes, but if she did, she'd only feel more guilty about him leaving for other parties. She'd be losing the one true love she ever had. But if she told him she didn't feel the same, she felt like she'd be lying in a way. And she'd feel more guilty. That would mean all the times they had together would mean almost, absolutely nothing. She looked up at the sky again, llicking her hooves.

"If only Twilight were here, I need her advice." she sighed out loud.

She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hey, Pinkie."

The party pony jumped in response as she had heard a voice. She looked behind her and saw Octavia walking towards her.

"Why on Equestria are you up this late?" she asked, standing by her.

"Just… too excited to go to sleep, that's all." she half-lied.

"I see." Octavia said, looking up at the silver moon.

There was an abundance of awkward silence between the two earth ponies, before Octavia said, "Hey, Pinkie?" and looked over at her.

Pinkie looked back. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Thanks again for the party." she said, looking up happily. "I know I haven't been the nicest pony to you, but yet you're so nice to me."

Pinkie smiled. "Well, you haven't been the first one." she said, chuckling.

She then told of her and Cranky.

(A/N: You know what I'm talking about.)

"Wow…" Octavia said in awe.

"Is this like a relapse, or something?" she wondered.

Pinkie shrugged. They both laughed a little. Octavia noticed the can of whipped cream in Pinkie's hoof.

"Why do you have that?" she inquired.

"It just… helps me feel better." the pink mare answered, squirting some more on her hoof and eating it.

Octavia was silent for a moment as Pinkie squirted the white cream into her own mouth.

"I saw you kiss Cheese."

Pinkie sputtered and choked at this, her lips covered in whipped cream.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock, her cheeks getting red.

"Yeah, I did… Does that mean you two are..."

Pinkie shook her head.

"No… He told me he loved me, but he understood that I wanted to stay in Ponyville. A life of traveling really isn't for me." she explained.

Octavia's purple eyes shrunk slightly.

"Are you kidding me?!" she gasped.

"No, I'm Pinkie." she replied, laughing.

"This is serious! You love him, right?!" she asked, leaning into her face.

Pinkie blushed and her eyes shrunk.

"Well… I, uh… I don't know, I guess…" she stammered, rubbing the back of her head.

Octavia gave Pinkie a hard stare. Not… blinking…. Pinkie couldn't take it!

"Okay! Okay! Yes! I DO love him!" she admitted. "I do love him as more than just a friend! He's nice, funny, kind, handsome, and a lot like me! He's everything I would look and hope for in MY special somepony. And he loves me back!"

"That's good…" Octavia smiled at her and all she had just said.

Pinkie then took in a deep breath and sighed.

"But…" she said, her ears drooping.

Octavia's smile faded.

"He lives a life of going around helping people party without staying in a home. If I were to be his marefriend, I would most likely have to go with him. A life like that is not a life for me. And… I don't know if he'd want to just give up his dream to help plan parties across Equestria. The last thing I'd want is to ask him something like that."

Octavia growled under her breath and glared at her.

"Pinkie Pie!" she snapped.

Pinkie jumped back in response, dropping the can of whipped cream. Octavia sighed and revamped herself.

"Listen… You know how I live with Vinyl?" she asked.

Pinkie nodded.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I knew about you before this whole journey started." she added to the nod.

"Anyway, I may live with her, but I also get called to other places in Equestria to perform; it's part of my job. But I always go back home when I'm done. So then why can't you and Cheese do the same?" she suggested.

Pinkie's eyes widened. She had never thought of that.

"Still.. what if he says no? I can't risk that…" she sighed.

"But you can risk losing your one true love?" Octavia asked, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other.

Pinkie couldn't find an answer to that, so, she changed the subject.

"Do you like frosting?" she asked, her voice slightly breaking off.

Octavia smirked.

"That's not gonna work this time." she snarked playfully.

"Yeah… I guess not." Pinkie laughed nervously.

She then got an idea for another subject!

"So, what's the story with you and DJ Pon-3?" she asked, leaning cartoonishly over to her.

Octavia blushed and her purple eyes shrunk at this.

"We're friends!" she exclaimed rapidly.

"Sure…" Pinkie said, not being fooled easily.

She smirked mysteriously at the blushing cellist while slowly squirting whipped cream on her tongue. She creeped cartoonishly away, keeping her gaze on Octavia.

Octavia watched as Pinkie trotted back to her bed.

She sighed as she stared down at her hooves.

'Love is waaay too dramatic…'

* * *

 **Done! I know there wasn't much but talking in this chapter, but I wanted something like this to happen.**

Satoko: Huh... So you like Octav-3?

Yes, but that's probably gonna be for another story.

Satoko: Oh, greeeaat…

Shut up!

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As fate would have, the next day, Octavia caught a cold!

She woke up on a bright, wet morning. The streets were paved with water, dew drops covered the window, and for some odd reason, her nose felt really itchy, hot, and stuffy. She opened her eyes which felt crusty and heavy. She tried to speak, but her throat burned.

'What in the…' She looked next to her and saw Vinyl in her bed. She then looked-

'Wait! What?!' she thought, looking back at the spot next to her.

She blushed and her eyes shook and were bubbly. She tapped the sleeping unicorn who stayed asleep.

"Viii... nyllll..." she rasped.

She then coughed and it hurt! She got tears in her eyes. Then, she felt movement next to her and she saw Vinyl getting up. She rubbed her dark-raspberry coloured eyes and opened them up all the way.

"Hey, Octy," she said, smiling at her friend in gray.

Her eyes then shrunk upon seeing her friend.

"Woah! Octy! Are okay?" she asked, worried.

Octavia gestured to her throat. Vinyl gasped.

"You're sick?!"

Octavia reached over into Pinkie's mane, pulled out a notepad and pen. She wrote something down on it, and showed it to the white unicorn.

It read: "It would appear that I am… :'("

Vinyl looked at her with sadness.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Wait… How did you get that notepad out of Pinkie's… mane?" she asked.

"Octavia jotted something else down.

It read: "I've learned a few thing about her since this trip began. ^^;"

Vinyl stared at her with a poker face. Octavia jotted something down.

It read: "Don't make that face…".

Vinyl shrugged it off and went to wake up Cheese and Pinkie.

They too fell asleep next to each other, and they were… cuddling. Vinyl sighed. Ever since she and Octavia became roommates, she would often give surprise hugs and almost kiss her, but she never got to tell her how much she loved her. She may have been the exact opposite of her, but they seemed to click together like puzzle pieces. Seeing Cheese and Pinkie cuddle made her feel jealous. She didn't even know if Octavia liked girls, and quite frankly she was too scared to ask.

After waking the two party planners up, Vinyl explained that Octavia was sick and she would take care of her.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Cheese asked.

"Nah, I got it, Cheese. You and Pinkie can just go around walking if you want. I wouldn't want you two to get sick." Vinyl assured, putting on a mask so she wouldn't catch Octavia's germs.

(A/N: You know, those masks you find in hospitals… so you don't spread or catch germs… You know what I'm talking about, right?)

Cheese thought about it. Then got an idea! He took Pinkie out of the room, much to her protests, and closed the door.

"Hey, so, about last night…" Pinkie started to say.

"It's okay…"

Pinkie turned her head back to him.

"Say what?" she asked, confused.

"I totally understand. You wouldn't want the life I have, so, maybe we should just be friends?" Pinkie stared up at him.

Her heart sank and she felt a lump form in her throat. She then hung her head down so Cheese wouldn't see her lick her tears away like she did one time.

"Pinkie?" Cheese wondered, trying to look at her eyes.

She then swung her head up, revealing her smiling, cheerful face.

"Okay! Friends!" she declared, holding her hoof out.

Cheese smiled and took it. Both party ponies felt rushes of lightning go through every corner, cranny and nook of their body. They both released hooves and smiled at each other.

"So, uh… were you gonna say something about last night?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie shook her head.

"Nope! Nothing!" she lied.

Cheese stared at her for a moment then smiled along with her.

Deep down, though… Pinkie's once full heartspace, emptied.

Cheese told Pinkie he had another party to plan, and he needed Pinkie's help doing so. She decided to do it since parties were known to cheer her up.

Meanwhile… With Octavia and Vinyl…

Vinyl might've been a little… herself… But she knew how to take care of a sick pony. When she used to get sick, Octavia would always take care of her. Surprisingly enough, Octavia had never gotten sick at all in the times they had been roommates. When Octavia got into a music university, she got in via the waitlist next to some other pony named Vinyl. As fate would have it, Vinyl ended up being her roommate. Here's how they met:

A younger Octavia Melody bustled her way through the crowd of ponies, eager to see if she got in. She saw the list of recently accepted ponies and found her way down to the O's. She looked for her name eagerly, and… She gasped and her purple eyes lit up with joy!

"Yes! Yes!" she cheered, "Tally ho, and all that rot! I'm in!"

(A/N: … I DO NOT UNDERSTAND BRITISH PEOPLE!)

Then, she looked back at the list, recalling seeing something. Her ears then dropped slightly.

"Oh… I'm going to have a roommate…" she droned.

She hoped she could be alone in her time at college. In her dorm, anyway. But, this happens…

As she made her way to the dorm room, she thought about the name of her roommate listed: Vinyl Scratch.

'Well.. how bad can he be?' she wondered, turning down the last corner.

She got to the room and took in a deep breath; she had to make a good first impression. She heard and felt the door vibrating as she grabbed the handle.

"What in Equestria could that be?" she wondered.

She turned the knob and was blown away by loud, wubs, and dubsteps!

"Blast!" she exclaimed over the loud music.

She got up and rushed into the room to see where the loud sounds were coming from.

"Excuse me!" she shouted over the loud music.

She opened her eyes and saw a white unicorn with a light blue and dark blue striped, Skrillex-styled mane and tail, a black eighth note cutie mark, and her eyes were covered by large purple sunglasses. She was behind a DJ table and two large speakers were on either sides of it. That's where the wubs and dubstep music was coming from. It was making Octavia's ears bleed!

"Excuse me! Mr. Unicorn!" she shouted.

The unicorn didn't hear.

(A/N: Octavia thinks Vinyl is a male at first.)

She tried again and again, but there was no result! She sighed annoyed and her ears and eyes drooped. She looked around and saw a power cord. She looked away at no one in particular.

(A/N: I imagine her looking at the audience. Haha! Comedy.)

She walked over to the cord and removed it from the outlet. The music then ceased, and the unicorn stopped banging his head.

"Hey! Who did that?!" he snapped in a low-ish voice.

"Me," he heard a voice say.

He looked over and saw a beautiful gray earth pony with tar black hair and purple eyes.

"What'd you do that for?!" the unicorn snapped.

(A/N: Imagine it's Nowacking voicing Vinyl, and EileMonty voicing Octavia. Or your favourite fan voice; whichever floats your boat.)

"I was trying to get your attention, sir!" Octavia snapped back.

The white unicorn looked at her, confused.

"Woah, woah, woah… Did you just call me sir?" Octavia looked back, raising her eyebrows.

"You're… a girl?" she asked.

"Uh… DUH!" the blue maned mare said, removing her glasses with her magic.

When her glasses were removed, it revealed that she had female eyes and they were dark raspberry. Octavia blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, tea and crumpets… My apologies…" her voice trailed off.

"Vinyl Scratch, you can also call me DJ PON-3, if you want." she answered with confidence.

"Yes… Ehem, right…" Octavia said with indifference.

Both ponies discussed how they were gonna be roommates. They each told each other that they would take turns doing the chores and stuff, and Vinyl was okay okay with that.

'I don't know if we are gonna be able to get along… but I'll try…' Octavia thought.

End of Flashback…

Vinyl dampened a washcloth with cold water, wrung it out, and folded it into a rectangle. She walked back out into the room where she saw Octavia now sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful… Just like always… She tiptoed over to her bedside and placed the rag on her burning forehead lovingly. She smiled warmly at her and ran her white hoof along Octavia's tar black hair. Suddenly, Octavia's eyes eyes shot open, making Vinyl jump back in shock, her cheeks burning.

"I wasn't touching you!" she shouted.

"Vinyl…" the sickly British mare moaned, making her come closer.

"Yes, Octy?" she wondered.

"Can you get me some water?" Octavia pleaded, her purple eyes shaking and sparkling.

Vinyl blushed and nodded.

Meanwhile…

Cheese and Pinkie had finished the party in record time, and decided to go walking around for the rest of the day. Pinkie wanted to ask Cheese what Octavia suggested, but when he said what he said earlier, she took it as letting her go. However, she wanted to make Cheese happy, so, she kept on smiling and cracking jokes to make the both of them laugh.

"So, how did you get Boneless?" she asked him as they turned a corner.

"Well, I wanted an entertainment friend with me on my travels. I asked ponies for suggestions and they said rubber chickens were popular. So, I bought one or two… or more. And named them all Boneless 1-99." he explained.

Pinkie giggled. "That's so interesting! You really have that many Boneless'?"

Cheese nodded and beamed.

"Okay, your turn." he offered.

Pinkie looked up and thought about it.

"Oh! Wanna hear how I got Gummy as my pet?" she inquired.

"Boy, do I ever!" he exclaimed, his green eyes widening.

"Okay! Now, let's see… Ah, yes! I was trotting around Ponyville one morning, feeling like myself, when I heard rustling."

Flashback…

Pinkie's ear twitched as she heard rustling.

"Huh? What in Equestria is that?" she wondered.

She shifted her narrowed sky blue eyes around mysteriously. She pulled out a gramophone and put a record on it. It started playing spy music.

(A/N: In other words, the theme for Mission: Impossible.)

She zipped from hiding place to hiding place, looking around and listening for where the rustling was coming from. Her hiding places included a bush, a thin pole, under a cart, and behind a light green unicorn with light green and white hair and yellow eyes.

(A/N: Lyra cameo!)

Oddly enough, the unicorn didn't notice her and continued talking to her friend named BonBon. Before leaving, Pinkie stuck a sticky note on Lyra's flank and dashed away.

It read: "Thanks for letting me hide behind you, Your friendly, neighborhood Pinkie Pie."

She managed to narrow down the rustling sounds coming from a pile of leaves. She approached it quietly and carefully.

"Alright, whoever you are… This calls for extreme measures! Pinkie Pie style!" she then blew the leaves away and struck a pose!

She looked down and saw something alright. It was but a small, green alligator with purple eyes looking in opposite directions. It was motionless, had the same expression stuck to its face. Like it barely seemed to care that it was now exposed. Pinkie got off her hind legs and crouched down to the small creature.

"Oh… hello there." she greeted, standing it up; it blinked its purple eyes.

"Not talking, huh? Okay!" she exclaimed, scooping the little creature up in her arms.

She started walking away with it, when she felt something gnawing on her hoof.

"Ooh!" she gasped, her eyes shrunken slightly. She looked down and saw the little alligator gnawing on her hoof. But the weird part was, he didn't have any teeth!

"Hey!" she said, holding him out in front of her. "You're gummy!"

The creature blinked its eyes again. Then, Pinkie got an idea. First, though, she looked above her head and saw an illuminated light bulb. She pulled the chain and shut it off, tossing it aside.

"I know! That's what I'll call you: Gummy!" she declared, hugging the small creature close to her chest.

Little did she know, the creature smiled slightly…

End of Flashback…

"Wow… That's a cool story." Cheese complimented.

"You were kind enough to take that creature in and name him an all too appropriate name." Pinkie blushed.

"Well, he seemed so innocent and alone, somepony had to do it." the party pony explained.

"You know, even though Fluttershy's the Element of Kindness, you're pretty kind yourself." Cheese said with a smile.

Pinkie blushed at this. Her sky blue eyes were fixated on Cheese.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Cheese blushed and smiled as well.

By the time they got back to the hotel, it was nearly evening. They made their way upstairs when Pinkie remembered!

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed in distress.

Cheese looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot my key card inside! And I don't wanna disturb them, because they're sleeping." Pinkie answered.

"How do you know that?" Cheese inquired.

"Uh… Pinkie Sense?" she pointed out as if it was totally obvious.

Cheese blushed and chuckled nervously. "Hehe… Right. Well.."

He looked away with a red face.

"You could, sleep with me again, if you want."

Pinkie smiled eagerly at this.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Cheese looked at her; she seemed to be wanting that. That made him blush even more.

Cheese brought her into his room, and Pinkie hopped right in.

"Wow! This is a really nice room, I can't believe I never saw any of this before!" she marveled.

"Yeah, the only thing wrong with it is that there's only one bed." Cheese pointed out.

Pinkie looked back at him.

"So, how are we gonna handle the sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

"Well," Cheese said, shifting his green eyes away. "I'll take the floor, you can have the bed."

Pinkie's smile faded.

"Or…~" she suggested, "We can SHARE the bed."

Cheese's face turned red and his green eyes shrunk. What exactly was Pinkie trying to do here? They did share the bed once, but that's because he pulled him in. Now, she was fully awake and WANTING to share the bed.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh….." Cheese stretched out his words.

"That's not… I'm not sure if… You're a… I'm a..." he stammered.

Pinkie batted her big sky blue eyes. Cheese's heart pounded hard inside of his chest. He couldn't resist her…

Cheese and Pinkie were soon in the bed. Cheese was facing away from Pinkie, trying to hide his blush and nervous feelings. He loved her, but this was getting to the point where he wanted to keep her to himself. But he couldn't… He couldn't become possessive over her… Like his…

"Father…" he murmured.

He remembered how after his sister had left, his father had become possessive over his mother. It was like he couldn't handle his daughter growing up and going away. Does this mean that he would become possessive over the next girl he fell in love with?

'No… I'll never fall in love with another mare… She's the only mare I'll ever want.' he thought with half-lidded eyes and a red blush line across his face.

"Huh?!"

He felt something move closer to him.

'What in Equestria is…' he slowly turned around.

When he did, he came face-to-face with the pink mare he was sleeping with. They both stared at each other, not saying a single word. Pinkie smiled nervously at him. Cheese blushed, shifted his eyes left and right, and turned away.

"S-Sorry, Pinkie!" he stuttered.

Then, he felt a hoof wrap around his waist.

"Thanks for all the fun times you've given me since we've been here." he heard Pinkie whisper in his ear.

Cheese's green eyes widened and shrunk slightly.

"Thank you for telling me how you felt…" she continued to whisper, "I never thought I'd find somepony who loved me. Since everypony thinks I'm… crazy..."

Cheese gasped and turned towards her.

"Pinkie! You're not crazy!" he exclaimed.

The pink mare blushed at this.

"Even if you are, so am I. And so is everypony. Some just like hiding it more than others." Cheese said.

Pinkie smiled at him.

"That's so nice… You're such a nice stallion." she complimented.

Both party ponies laughed at each other. After their laughter died down, they both stared at each other. They then slowly leaned into each other's faces.

*Kiss!*

They both kissed each other deeply and passionately. When they pulled away, they both laughed nervously at each other.

"Sorry…" Cheese mumbled.

"It's fine…" Pinkie assured him.

"Let's just get some sleep." Cheese nodded in agreement.

"Hey, can we… Cuddle?" Pinkie asked in a coy manner.

Cheese looked at her with a gaped mouth for a moment, but then smiled in defeat. He then moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Pinkie smiled and blushed as she returned his embrace.

Meanwhile…

Vinyl decided to stay in Pinkie's bed while Octavia slept in her own bed. She really wanted to sleep with Octavia. but she knew that she would get mad at her. She never would be able to force herself to tell her how much she loved her. That was the downfall of herself; she was brave enough to say whatever she wanted, but just not with her feelings for Octavia. Hopefully, one day she'll be able to tell her...

* * *

Done! Yes, Vinyl is in love with Octavia.

Satoko: Lesbians, huh?

Yeah…

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Octavia was sick for a few days, but eventually got better. By the time she was recovered, it was only two days until her concert. Pinkie was still worried she wouldn't find whoever needed help solving a friendship problem. Octavia, Vinyl, and Cheese all comforted her and gave her some cake to make her feel better. Octavia said she would play her new cello at the concert, and this made Pinkie happy.

As Octavia practiced, Cheese said he wanted to take Pinkie out to a place. She immediately accepted his offer, much to his surprise and delight.

He took her to a building that seemed nice enough, but also abandoned.

Pinkie was blindfolded, and Cheese was leading her inside.

"Hey, Cheese?" she called, feeling her way around.

"Is this supposed to be a trap?" Cheese laughed.

"Trust me, you'll love it." he assured her.

Once they were inside, Cheese removed Pinkie's blindfold. When he did, she was amazed at what she saw! She saw the inside was decorated like Sugarcube Corner! With a few added extras. All of her friends were there too!

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash greeted.

"You didn't think we'd miss out on your engagement party, did you, darling?" Rarity, the most elegant of them all, asked.

Pinkie looked at them, confused.

"Engagement party?" she asked, "Why do you assuu…"

Her voice trailed off when she turned around. She saw Cheese standing in front of her, wearing a clown-ish tuxedo. It may have looked silly, but also handsome at the same time. To Pinkie Pie at least. She blushed and her heart raced.

"Pinkie Pie," Cheese said, approaching her.

"I know we've only confessed a few days ago but I know what's in my heart. I want you to... " he knelt down and pulled out a box.

It was pink and red. He opened it and out popped a bunch of confetti. Pinkie giggled as she found it funny. She then looked into the box and saw a pink ring with a gumdrop on it.

"Is that real?" Pinkie asked with stars in her eyes.

Cheese shook his head. "No, but it does look like it, doesn't it?"

Pinkie smiled at him.

"Pinkie Pie… will you… Marry me?" he asked.

Pinkie gasped! Her sky blue eyes lit up, she smiled from ear-to-ear, and she was speechless.

She then tackled Cheese to the ground and pulled him into a kiss. After everypony gave a round of applause, Pinkie released the kiss.

"Hey, Pinkie, can you do me a small favour?" Cheese inquired.

"Yes, anything!" she replied, looking into his green eyes.

"Wake up." he said.

Pinkie got confused.

"What?" she asked.

Then, everything around her burst into confetti, and went black.

Pinkie jumped up and landed on the floor.

"Cheese!" she scream.

She looked around and saw she was in Cheese's room still. However, he wasn't in there… She looked around for him, he wasn't in the bathroom, hiding under the bed, or anywhere else in the room…

"Where in Equestria could he be?" Pinkie wondered.

She looked at the calender and saw it said May 13th. She rubbed her chin.

"Octavia's concert is two days from now… Just like in my dream…" she murmured.

"Maybe that means… Cheese is making an engagement party for me!" she smiled at the thought and dashed out of the room.

She remembered the directions from her dream, even though she was blindfolded, and sure enough, she found the place.

'This looks like it." Pinkie observed.

She took in a deep breath and then burst in.

"Hey, everypony! I'm here!" she exclaimed happily.

She heard nothing, so she opened her eyes only to see… Nothing. It was just dirty, dark, and abandoned. She got tears in her big eyes.

"Guess it was just a dream that had no meaning…" she sobbed.

Suddenly, her mane and tail went straight and her colours faded. She sat on the floor and cried for a long time.

Meanwhile…

Cheese was on his way back to the hotel to wake Pinkie up. He had let her sleep for a few days just to be nice. Add to the fact that she wouldn't wake up no matter what he did. Plus, she looked so cute and cozy when she was sleeping. The sight of her and thought made him blush. However, he managed pull another party off without too much distraction.

When he got back to his hotel room, he put the key card in the slot, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Pinkie! I'm back! Are you awake?" he called into the room.

He heard no response and so he figured she must still be asleep. He walked in to look at her as she slept, but he then saw an empty bed! He gasped dramatically.

"Where is she?!" he panicked.

He zipped here and there, looking high and low for her, but never found her.

He was about to give up, when suddenly, his Cheesy sense was a tinglin'! Once it stopped, he then knew where he needed to go!

"Pinkie!"

Meanwhile…

Pinkie laid on the floor of the dirty shack, crying and sobbing. Her short hair was splain all over the floor, getting dirty and not getting any poofier. She wanted her dream to be real, and she wanted to be with Cheese. But he didn't want her anymore. So, why was she still being so unlike herself?

"Because I still want him.." she told herself.

Meanwhile…

Cheese galloped super fast towards the place where his cheesy sense was telling him to go. When he arrived at the place, he heard noises from inside. He was able to tell that they were crying noises.

"Pinkie Pie…" he sighed, rushing in.

He burst in through the door!

"Pinkie!"

He looked down and saw the party pony on the floor. Only, she looked different to him. Her beautiful, usually poofy-mane was now straight and dirty. Not only that, her usual light pink fur was now… Well…

'She's just a shadow of herself…' Cheese thought in hurt.

He rushed to the sobbing mare's side.

"Pinkie! Are you okay?!" he asked in worry.

She turned over and saw Cheese. Cheese saw that her face was stained with tears and her eyes were more red than blue. Cheese looked at her with sentimentality.

"What's wrong, Pinkie? Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her up.

Pinkie shifted her eyes away. She couldn't tell him… She just COULDN'T!

"I can't say… I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

Cheese looked at her with worry and his ears drooped. But then, they went back up again as he just thought of something. Sometimes, it doesn't matter what's bothering your friend. What matters most is what you do to make them feel better. H had an idea!

"Hey, Pinkie." he said, making her look up at him.

"What?" she asked in a sob.

"Do you like frosting?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a moment in silence. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yes…" she sobbed, wiping her tears away.

Cheese smiled happily.

"Good! Now, how about I make you a cake back at the hotel?" he offered to the party pony. "With loads of frosting on it?"

Pinkie looked at him for a long time. Cheese became a little scared of what her reaction would be. His ears started to droop a little bit, but then-

*POOF!*

He jumped in shock as he saw Pinkie's mane was now returned back to normal! Her colours and glow returned. She opened her sky blue eyes which now had their sparkle and joy back into them.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" she exclaimed, jumping to his side.

Cheese blushed at how close she was to him, but then smiled with her.

The two then trotted off to the hotel once again, big smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Done! I love how much you all love this story. It's my most popular story!**

Satoko: I have to admit, you might actually be a great author, Emilee-senpai.

Might be? That's it?

Satoko: Hey, I'm try'na be nice here, don't make me take it back!

Fine…

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The cake that the two party ponies made was delicious!

Even Octavia and Vinyl got in on the action, and Octavia ate 3 slices in 3 minutes. This unlikely behavior of hers made the other's laugh.

"Oh, do forgive me." she had said, wiping the frosting and cake crumbs off her muzzle, "But… This is the most amazing cake I've ever tasted!"

Pinkie and Cheese blushed at this.

"How did you two do it?" she asked in awe.

"Well, we followed the basic recipe, but added in our own touches." Cheese explained.

"Yeah, but the most active ingredient is…"

Vinyl cut Pinkie off. "Love?"

Pinkie looked at Cheese and he looked at her.

"Yeah… let's go with that…" the pink mare said, laughing nervously.

(A/N: Shoutout to Sergeant Sprinkles and his Cupcakes fanfiction! And no, it really was love, Pinkie was just being funny.)

After chowing on the rest of the cake, Cheese felt his Cheesy Sense a tinglin'! That meant that there was another party that needed his guidance. He bid them all farewell, and they did the same. Pinkie seemed more twitterpated when she waved. Octavia and Vinyl noticed and smirked at each other.

"Well, well, well… Somepony is in love.~" Vinyl said, cocking her eyebrows up and down.

Pinkie turned her head towards the two and blushed.

"H-How could you tell?" she asked in a stutter.

Vinyl snickered and pointed to her. Pinkie shifted her eyes around her head. There were animated hearts around her head. She exclaimed and jolted in response! She waved her hooves around them.

"Get outta here!" she ordered as they scattered.

She turned back to Octavia and Vinyl looking innocent.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as if nothing that happened happened at all.

Vinyl smirked at Pinkie.

"We're not dumb, Pinkie." she said.

"Yeah, Vinyl's right. You are in love with him, right?" Octavia interjected.

Pinkie sighed. "Yes… But I don't think he loves me anymore…"

Octavia looked at Vinyl who looked back. They looked at Pinkie as well.

After a while, both roommates laughed. Pinkie looked up at them.

"W-Why are you laughing?" she inquired, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other.

"Because, you're clearly blind!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Yeah! You should have heard what he told us when he came out to see us!" Vinyl added in.

Pinkie remembered.

Flashback…

They were mixing the batter, when Cheese felt thirsty.

"Hey, Pinks?" he said, getting her attention.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Be right back." Pinkie smiled and nodded cheerfully.

Cheese smiled back and blushed.

He walked out into the room where he had a bottle of milk in the fridge. He also had a bottle of chocolate syrup in the fridge to mix it in.

He greeted Octavia and Vinyl and knelt down to get the fridge open. He did and sure enough, there was the bottle of white milk and chocolate syrup next to each other on the top shelf. He reached in and got the items out, closing the fridge door as he pulled them out.

"Hey, Cheese,"

The brunette party pony looked over at the gray mare who had said his name.

"Yes, Octavia?" he asked, opening the bottle of chocolate syrup and pouring it into the bottle of milk.

"Do you love Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

Cheese almost dropped what he was holding when he heard this. He shook for a little bit and stood perfectly still.

*Chirp Chirp*

"Vinyl, do you have to play your sound effects tape just because this an awkward moment?!"

Vinyl shut off her tape and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" the blue maned unicorn said.

(A/N: Awkward moment cricket sound effect. I'm just feeling like putting some more comedy in here because I'm listening to PewDiePie while doing this chapter...Not like you care about anything but the ponies...Anyway!)

Cheese motioned for them to come in closer.

"Yes, I do… And I love her so much in fact, I wouldn't want her to be unhappy and away from her real home." he explained in a whisper.

Octavia looked at Vinyl who was still managing her tape.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"You just did!" Cheese joked.

Octavia rolled her eyes and gave a hard stare.

"Ahem, anyway." he said, blushing.

"Yes, anyway." Octavia agreed, leaning in even more.

End of Flashback…

"I basically told him what I told you about mine and Vinyl's relationship." Octava explained.

"You mean you two are?"

Octavia blushed.

"No! No! No!" she exclaimed rapidly, "I mean about the whole, us and… living together and then me working as well?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Right, so, didn't you ask him about the thing we talked about?" she asked.

Pinkie sighed and her ears drooped.

"I was gonna, but then he let me go… So, I figured that he didn't want me anymore." she explained.

"Didn't want? Didn't want-?!" Octavia flipped out.

"Are you bloody joking me?! Of course he still wants you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"H-How can you be so sure?" Pinkie asked, a little unsure and rubbing her hooves together.

"Because he cared enough to understand your feelings." Octavia answered.

Pinkie nodded. "And I know that… But-"

Octavia cut her off.

"But nothing! Just because he let you go, doesn't mean you have to let him go as well. Listen to your heart, Pinkie Pie..." Octavia explained, seriously.

Pinkie's sky blue eyes shrunk slightly, her mouth gaped, and her ears dropped. Now she understood it all. Memories in chronological order of her and Cheese flashed through her head.

(A/N: Insert "The Shining Road" from Sonic X here and play until I say stop.)

"But that means…" she said, flabbergasted.

Octavia smiled and nodded. Pinkie looked at Octavia and Vinyl, who had now joined the scene. She smiled happily as tears entered her sky blue eyes and dripped like a never ending faucet of happiness.

"There's still a chance I won't lose him! I can still get my beloved Cheese Sandwich back!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears away only to have more pour from her eyes.

She didn't care of she was crying; she was happy, knowing that she had finally found true love. Octavia couldn't hold her tears back anymore either, neither could Vinyl. They all group hugged and cried in happiness. Vinyl was the closest to Octavia and that made it all the more worthwhile.

(A/N: Stop.)

Pinkie said she wanted to confess to him, but in a way that he would appreciate. She had an idea, but she would need Octavia's help. She told her, but was afraid that the cellist would reject her proposal.

"Are you kidding?" Octavia asked.

Pinkie flinched and her ears drooped.

"That's a GREAT idea!"

Pinkie looked over at her in shock.

"Are you sure, Octavia?" she inquired to the gray mare.

"Sure as sugar!" she clarified.

"Besides," she said, turning away in slight shame. "I kind of owe you…"

Pinkie looked at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, stepping closer.

Octavia took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, it's not a happy truth." she admitted after the sigh.

Pinkie placed a hoof on her shoulder in comfort, making Octavia look up at her.

"Well, I can turn anypony's glum day around by just being myself." she assured her friend in gray.

Vinyl noticed Octavia's sad looking aura and walked over to help comfort her.

"Yeah, Octy," the white unicorn said, "We're here for you."

Octavia smiled at her friends and felt more comfortable now.

Octavia explained to them how she planned to make Pinkie fall in love with Cheese to get her out of her room. Pinkie was shocked but not hurt. In fact, she was really thankful. Not for the trying to kick her out part, but the rest, she loved that that happened. Then Pinkie thought of something: Her mission. She had always been wondering what her assignment was to be. Maybe helping Octavia and meeting her true love was it? Well, she'll have time to figure that out later.

"Hey, Octavia, did you learn anything since this little adventure?" the pink pony asked her.

"Well, I've learned that no matter how crazy, eccentric, or zany a pony can be, everypony deserves a chance with even the most sophistic ponies. It still amazes me how much you and I are getting along now, even when we're total opposites." Octavia answered.

Pinkie nodded.

"That's a good lesson, Octy." Vinyl complemented, snuggling her roommate.

Octavia blushed but then returned her affections.

Pinkie smiled and giggled.

'Those two are so perfect for each other…' she thought.

* * *

 **Done! Also, muahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

Satoko: Annoying

I'm gonna ignore you… Also, I'm saving the plan for next chapter!

Satoko: You are such a weirdo…

Thank you, Satoko!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the day of Octavia Melody's concert, and the plan was all set up. Cheese didn't suspect a thing either. He had packed up his things and left them back at the hotel so he was ready to go after the concert. He had dressed up in a very nice, snappy suit because even he knew that this was a serious concert. Boy, was he in for a surprise…

When he arrived at the concert hall, he saw Octavia and Vinyl standing outside. This confused him because Octavia was supposed to be inside rehearsing.

"Hey, girls. What are you doing out here and not in there?" he asked once he was close enough to them.

They both shot glances and knowing smiles at each other.

"Well, we wanted to get some pictures of you and Pinkie together." Octavia explained, acting all giddy.

"Yeah, we got her a dress. You're gonna love it!" Vinyl added in, smiling ear-to-ear.

*Squee!*

Cheese smiled at this.

'Well of course I will,' he thought, 'I love her no matter what she's wearing.'

He thought back to when she was wearing her bikini at the party, but then shook it out of his mind. He did however think that Vinyl and Octavia were pretty too. Octavia was wearing a silky, dark purple gown with her cutie mark embroidered on the rims, her gorgeous tar black hair was tied into a braid, and she was wearing purple high heels. Vinyl was wearing a black dress with navy blue music notes on it, she had combed her mane down slightly, but it still gave off its usual wild flair, and she was also wearing black dress shoes. However, no pony could compare to his beloved Pinkie Pie...

Suddenly, Vinyl's dark raspberry coloured eyes shifted away as she saw something.

"Hey, look!" she said, pointing, "There she is!"

Cheese jolted slightly, out of his own thoughts when he heard Vinyl say this.

"Well, we'd better get inside. Come, Vinyl." Octavia said in her usual polite, British manner.

Once the two best friends were inside, Cheese turned around with his eyes closed to greet Pinkie.

"Hey, Pinkie...Pie?" he got lost at what he saw.

He thought her in a bikini was beautiful… but this… was much better.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a light pink, white, blue, and orange dress with hearts and cotton candy charms embroidered along the rim, her hair was still its usual magenta colour, but now it had yellow and blue dyed into it, as well as a tiny, cake-shaped charm on her ear, and on her hooves were shiny, plastic, pink dress shoes. She opened her beautiful, big, lively, sky blue eyes as if it were in slow-motion. Cheese got lost in her entire self. Was this the same mare who had challenged him to a Goof-Off when they first met? Was it the same hyperactive, smile-everyday party planner he knew? Or was she somepony else?

'So… pretty and cute…' he thought, his cheeks burning with heat.

He drew closer to her, and she mimicked his movements. They were now inches away from each other.

"Um… You look… pretty…" he said, still caught in her eyes.

"Thanks…" the pink mare said, blushing and smiling nervously.

"And you look… handsome… Cheese…" she complimented.

He blushed and his ears drooped as he smiled just as she had.

"We should, uh, head inside, right?" he suggested, fidgeting with his hooves.

"Y-Yeah…" Pinkie agreed.

"So, am I like your date?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie's ears perked up at this and she smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Yes! I mean, yes please. I mean…" she took in a deep breath and breathed out.

"Would you, Cheese Sandwich, be my date for this concert?" she asked, taking his hoof into hers.

He blushed and looked at his hoof before looking back up at her. She looked at him with a smile and pleading eyes. He smiled and fell victim to her beauty.

"I would be honoured… Miss Pie…" he said in a dreamy voice.

She placed a kiss on his cheek making him blush even more. With that, they both walked into the concert hall, holding hooves all the while.

Later…

Because they were good friends now, Octavia had reserved two seats for Cheese and Pinkie… Right next to each other…They both whispered eagerly, waiting for the concert to start. There were a lot of ponies there, they were fancy, regular, basically anypony of any kind!

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and that made everypony quiet down. There was a spotlight on the stage. and out walked a beautifully dressed Octavia Melody. Every stallion, even every mare, was taking a long look at her! Pinkie grinned.

"Hey, Cheese, I'll be right back. I gotta get something." she told him in a whisper.

"Okay, but be back soon. I don't want you to miss it." he said, holding her hoof.

"Trust me…" she assured him.

He nodded at her and she smiled. With that, Pinkie galloped away happily.

On stage, Octavia opened her gorgeous purple eyes.

"Ahem, can everypony hear me?" she spoke into the microphone, which worked perfectly.

"Now, before we get this concert started, I want to ask you all a very important question: Do you all like frosting?" she asked.

Everypony looked at each other in confusion. Some murmured things to one another, other's stayed silent. Cheese looked around and decided to do something about it.

"I do!"

Everyone in the audience looked at the one stallion who had raised him hoof. It was Cheese Sandwich… He smiled awkwardly, but kept his hoof held high. One stallion looked and saw this to be never before seen.

"I do." he added in, raising his hoof. "My friend Rarity said she dabs it behind her ears sometimes."

(A/N: Fancy Pants Cameo!)

Some of the ponies snickered but stood up with the two stallions. Very soon, everypony stood up in agreement, and this made Octavia happy. She told them all to sit down after a while.

"Now, if you had asked me this question out of the blue two weeks ago before I came here to Manehattan, I would've said you were crazy! Well, either that or I would've said yes in an awkward tone, because, who doesn't love cake frosting?" she said.

"I know I do!" a voice called out.

"Yes, thanks, Cheese…" she chuckled.

"Anyway," she continued, "When I first started for here, I had my mind set on only fulfilling my usual duties as a cellist. However, I met somepony. Her name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but for short, you can call her, Pinkie Pie. She taught me some very important lessons during my time here. One of them is you can't force romance just to get what you want. Also, no matter how crazy, wonky, zany, screwy, nuts, or just plain insane a pony is, even those ponies deserve a chance to become friends with somepony like, say, a Canterlot pony, or even a British cellist like me. It took me a while to realize it, but it was worth it. However, in a way, my forced romance helped Pinkie find her true love, Cheese Sandwich." Cheese's ears perked up at this statement.

Just what was Octavia getting at here?

"Anyway, they could be together, but they have different lifestyles. One stays in one place to do what they're meant to do, but the other travels around doing what they're meant to do. How you ask are they supposed to be together? The answer is simple: They can't be. At least, not unless and until one of them makes the better choice. Now, as we all know, it's hard to make the right and better choice for the both of them. Now, I've taken this concert as an opportunity to help one of them make the better choice. Now, here to help me is my friend/roommate Vinyl Scratch, and a certain other somepony…"

She gestured to the dark silhouette to the right. Another spotlight shone on that silhouette. It was Vinyl in a really cool DJ getup!

(A/N: The outfit in question:  womens-outfits/girl-dj-148550)

Not to mention her trademark sunglasses. Cheese and everypony was confused. Octavia took in a deep breath and breathed out. She went backstage and brought back her new cello. Then, she spoke three words she had never said in her entire, pony life:

"Hit it Vinyl!"

Vinyl nodded and then, light, electronic music played.

(A/N: Just letting you know ahead of time, the song playing is Electric Angel, the Rin and Len version. I was watching a CheesiePie PMV with the song in it, and I'm using the English lyrics the uploader, itsacandytime made to go with the pictures. So, yeah…)

Along with the music, Octavia added in her cello to make for a nice collab.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cute, high pitched voice started singing. It sounded foreign to most of the ponies in the crowd, but to Cheese it sounded familiar.

 _I love throwing parties_

 _Isn't that what my cutiemark tells me?_

 _You who said you liked my parties, you've made me really happy!_

 _I didn't understand anything but parties_

 _But you taught me the meaning of love_

 _From that day forth, my heart's empty space has been filled up by you!~_

Right at that moment, a pink, flaming heart appeared up above Octavia and out of the center, bursted a pink mare with a poofy magenta mane and sky blue eyes. Everypony in the crowd gasped in astonishment. And Cheese's green eyes widened in amazement as it was Pinkie Pie who was singing. Did they plan all of this? If so, why? Pinkie grabbed a microphone and resumed singing.

 _As long as I can be with you, even my candy heart will begin to throb_

 _Almost like flowing cotton candy, my heart will begin to sway!~_

As the music continued, Pinkie zipped here and there, giving everypony party favours, and making them smile. Spectacular light illusions displayed themselves onstage as well. They were breathtaking! Cheese never felt so happy in all his life! She was singing this song to him and _for_ him. That made his heart fill with joy!

Just then, Cheese heard a zipping sound approach him, and sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie right next to him.

"Pinkie? What are you- Wah!" he was then yanked away and zipped up on stage.

Everypony was now watching him… He was a little nervous, but Pinkie was right by him, so, that made him feel a little better.

"Go ahead… SING!" Pinkie whisper-yelled to him.

"But, I…"

Pinkie then batted her pretty sky blue eyes; something she knew very well he couldn't resist. He smiled at the crowd and took in a deep breath.

 _I hate being alone_

 _Because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world_

 _I like to spend time with you_

 _Because you really warm me up!~_

He turned to Pinkie as he said this. He had a red blush-line across his face as well as a smile.

 _I can't plan a party by myself, but you gave me the inspiration I need_

 _From that day forth, my heart's empty space has been filled up by you!~_

On cue, an orange, flaming heart appeared over Octavia and then bursted into a million sparkles. He turned to Pinkie and crouched, and she followed along by jumping up.

 _As long as I can be with you, even my party heart will begin to throb_

 _Almost like exploding streamers, my heart will begin to sway!~_

As the music continued, both party ponies started dancing. It was graceful, in their sense, at least. But it sure was nice to watch them hit it off together at last. They both were blushing and smiling all the while. Cheese dipped Pinkie making her eyes widen in surprise. But nonetheless, she still enjoyed it and had a good time.

As the music became more techno, Octavia's cello tunes became more like it as well. Then, they both started singing and playing at the same time.

 _As long as I can be with you, my world will keep on expanding…_

 _Almost like a pegasus' wings, will my heart soon take off?~_

Right there, right then, a burst of rainbow colours erupted in the room and a giant illusion forming pegasus wings attached to a heart appeared.

 _As long as I can be with you, even our party hearts will begin to throb_

 _Almost like streams of sweetness, our hearts will soon begin to sway!~_

Both party ponies continued dancing as the music started to slow down. Soon, they were left in a dipping pose. The two party ponies got lost in each other's lively eyes and features. They both blushed and their eyes sparkled as they leaned closer into each other's faces.

*Kiss*

The kiss broke the sound barrier. Not literally, but the eruption of applause from the audience was just about enough to. It was amazing! Vinyl looked upon the two with jealousy and happiness. She wished she could do that with Octavia. She wouldn't care if it was in public, or if Octavia would never forgive her, at least she'd be satisfied with a piece of her…

"Hey, Vinyl?"

A familiar British voice broke her out of her trance and made her look around.

"Over here, Scratch." she looked to the left and saw Octavia smiling at her.

'She's so pretty…' the white unicorn DJ thought, staring into those gorgeous purple orbs.

"Do you have a special somepony or somepony you have your eyes on?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do." Vinyl stuttered.

"Oh, really? Who is it? Is it somepony I know?" she asked, leaning forward.

Vinyl blushed and gulped. She couldn't tell her; not yet.

"Y-Yeah… you could say that…" she lied.

"Oh, jolly good! I can't wait to meet them! Whoever they are." Octavia exclaimed, clapping her hooves.

Vinyl blushed and smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, Octy. You seem happier than your usual self tonight." Vinyl pointed out.

"Well, I'm a changed mare. I'm still my elegant self, but I'm more as well. I'm glad Pinkie Pie came with me on this trip. And I'm glad you could make it as well." Octavia said, taking Vinyl's hoof.

Vinyl blushed madly, but luckily Octavia didn't notice. Still, she did like it when they held hooves. Or had any physical contact for that matter. So, she held her crush's hoof tighter.

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in one day. I guess this kinda defeats the cliffhanger in the last chapter.

Satoko: That's your own fault!

Hey! First you say hurry up, now slow down?! Which one is it?!

Satoko: I'm gonna ignore you…

GRRRRRAAAAHHH!

R&R! … While I deal with Little Miss Houjo over here!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the whole light/romantic/music show was over, Octavia performed the rest of her scheduled songs. Vinyl added in her own touches, which made the performance all the more enjoyable for everyone, even Pinkie and Cheese. Also, they sat next to each other in their reserved seats, holding hooves, and Pinkie laid her head on Cheese's shoulder. He let her…

After Octavia's stunning concert, and everypony left, Vinyl, Pinkie, Cheese, and Octavia all met back up at the hotel in Pinkie and Octavia's room. Pinkie jumped up and down in joy, squealing and cheering in amazement, happiness, joy, and every other good emotion known to ponykind! Cheese laughed and did the same thing.

"That was PARTY-TASTIC!" she exclaimed, firing her party cannon.

"What she said!" Cheese added in.

Octavia and Vinyl laughed at cute couple. Wait a minute…

"So, are you two a couple now?"

This comment made both ponies freeze and drop onto the bed together. They looked at each other for a while. Then they both smiled at each other with bedroom eyes. Then they sat up and looked at the two ponies in front of them.

"Yeah… I think we are…" Pinkie admitted.

Cheese nodded.

"That's great!" Octavia exclaimed, clapping her hooves. "Oh, and now you can tell Cheese that little… "thing" you and I talked about."

Cheese looked at his new marefriend with a confused look.

"What are they talking about?" he asked her.

"Um… can you, uh, leave us alone for a second?" Pinkie asked politely.

"Sure. Come, Vinyl. Let's give these two some privacy." Octavia said, pulling her unicorn friend along.

As soon as the door was shut, Pinkie turned towards Cheese.

"Listen, about us… And our living conditions…" Cheese leaned forward eagerly.

"I was wondering if… well.. maybe… You don't have a home, right?" Cheese nodded.

"Well, maybe… you could… uh… stay with me until your Cheesy Sense kicks in again? At least you'd have a roof over your head and a nice, warm bed to sleep in. Not to mention a marefriend to love..."

Cheese stared at her like he was surprised, relieved, and happy all at the same time.

"So… what do ya say?' Pinkie asked.

Cheese looked at her.

"What do I say?" he repeated, processing towards her. "What do I say?"

He was now inches away from her. She gulped in fear as Cheese gave a hard stare.

"I say… YES!"

Pinkie gasped as he pressed a kiss to her lips. She was awestruck, but kissed her lover back. Afterwards, they smiled at each other.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me this for a loooong time, Pinkie." he said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you sooner, but… I was confused." Pinkie admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

Cheese turned her head towards him again.

"Nevermind that… All that matters now is that we're together." Pinkie agreed.

They resumed to kiss each other passionately and lovingly.

Meanwhile…

"Vinyl, stop spying on them! It's not like you haven't seen them kiss before." Octavia scolded her friend.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Vinyl whined.

"Excuse me?! I just gave up an elegant concert to turn it into a hyperactive one filled with dubstep!" Octavia retorted.

"True, but that's just once. I'd like to see you do stuff like that for a week!" Vinyl teased.

"I could! ... If I wanted to, that is." Octavia muttered under her breath.

Vinyl snickered because she heard it.

That Evening…

After packing up, all four ponies decided to return to Princess Twilight's castle first to tell them of what they did, learned, and experienced. Cheese and Pinkie sat together on a seat and Vinyl awkwardly requested to sit next to Octavia. She said okay, and Vinyl did a victory dance… In her head, that is.

After finally getting back to Ponyville, the four friends approached the castle.

"Wow… A lot has changed since I left…" Cheese said, admiring the large, tree-like structure.

Pinkie giggled.

"Wait until you see the inside, hon!" she said to her coltfriend.

Just imagining what was on the inside made Cheese excited!

"I'm just as eager. How about you, Vinyl?" Octavia added in.

The white unicorn DJ nodded.

They headed in, the three strangers-to-the-castle were observing every detail. Pinkie giggling when Cheese walked up the walls and on the ceiling to check it out.

"How does he do that?! It doesn't make logical sense." Octavia wondered in shock.

"Aw, c'mon, Octy! Where's the fun in logic?" Vinyl joked.

Octavia was about to protest, but then sighed and smiled in defeat.

Pinkie was the first to burst into the large throne room. The sound of the door opening caught the attention of Twilight and the rest of her friends. When they saw Pinkie, she smiled at them and they gasped.

"Pinkie!~" they all exclaimed, rushing towards their friend.

They engaged in a group hug and gossiped about things. After the hugs were done, they all were circled around Pinkie.

"Okay, before anypony says ANYTHING, I wanna introduce two new friends, and an old friend." the party pony said.

Everyone made a horizontal line in front of Pinkie. She looked behind her.

"Okay, come in now." she called out into the hall.

With that, the three ponies walked in.

"Cheese Sandwich!" Applejack exclaimed at the sight of him.

He waved cheerfully to the blonde cowgirl.

"Who are these two, uhm, if you don't mind me asking…" Fluttershy meekly asked.

Pinkie smiled.

She then explained what had happened in Manehattan.

By the end, all of the ponies were amazed.

"Wow! That sounds like a great adventure!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It... Sounds… AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Everyone cheered in glee.

"Oh, don't forget to tell them about you and I, Pinkie." Cheese pointed out.

Everypony looked at them with confusion. Because she had completely left that part out.

"What happened between you two?" Rarity inquired, eager to find out.

Pinkie smiled at Cheese.

"We fell in love." the pink mare admitted.

Everyone gasped at this.

"Really?! You finally have a special somepony?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I'll be…" Applejack marveled.

"Oh, my… This so amazing!" Fluttershy exclaimed in happiness.

"Pfft! I knew you two had a thing for each other." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

Pinkie gave Dashie a smirk and a head shake.

"Oh, Dashie…" she sighed.

"By the way," Twilight said, "Did you ever solve that friendship problem?"

Pinkie nodded.

"I taught Octavia Melody here to give everypony a chance." the pink mare explained, gesturing to her friend in gray.

"Yes… No matter how… crazy they might be…" the British mare chuckled.

Pinkie beamed and nodded.

"Also, I think the Map sent me there to find Cheese." she added.

"Like I said… meant to be." Octavia said, rolling her purple eyes.

Suddenly, Pinkie felt a familiar part on her body react again. She looked down at her flank and saw it illuminating! She had solved the case and finished her mission! Wow… Getting two new friends, solving a mission, getting a special somepony… All of this seems worthy of…

"A PARTAY!~"

"Oh, a party? Can I come?" a voice sounded.

Everypony turned their heads and saw a male pegasus with an orange coat, a blue mane and tail, and blue eyes. Twilight blushed and sighed.

"Pinkie, you remember Flash Sentry, right?" the purple alicorn said.

Pinkie nodded.

"Well, he's gonna be my person guard. Celestia said I might as well have at least one. So, I chose Flash." Twilight explained.

Flash smiled warmly.

"Anyway.. Yes! You can come to our party! Any coltfriend's of Twilight's is a friend of mine!"

Both Twilight and Flash blushed. "Um! We're not a couple… We're just friends…" Twilight stammered.

"Sure.~" Pinkie singsang.

Later…

After the party, Pinkie introduced Cheese to the Cakes and asked if he could live with them. They said yes, and both party ponies were happy!

Pinkie was now even happier than ever! She finally had somepony to love… And Cheese was happy about the same things…

And they lived happily ever after...

* * *

 **Done! That's one less story to worry about now! Sorry about all the time skips, my computer's gonna die soon.**

Satoko: Nice… But aren't you gonna make a sequel to this?

Yes, but I wanna work on some other stories first and finish them

Satoko: Fair enough

R&R!


End file.
